Doubt
by lightpathetic
Summary: Kaname, Yuuki and Zero are negotiating their young complicated relationship with each other. It would be perfect if they loved each other equally, but nothing, as they say, is perfect. VERY smutty. ch1 KxZxY. ch2 ZxKxY. ch3,4 K/Z. ch5 Z/K, KxYxZ.
1. Chapter 1

_Smut, actual and implied ahead. You've noticed this story was rated "M" right? Also this is envisioned as happening after - a few years after? - chapter 47 where Kaname and Yuuki left together and Zero was seen carrying his brother's body. The vow is there for Zero to follow and destroy them, but he and Yuuki had shared that last kiss, that last offering of blood. It spoke volumes of his longing for her, and maybe, of hers for him...  
_

Doubt

_by lightpathetic_

"**HE'S ASLEEP**, Yuuki. Don't wake him."

Kaname sighed as Yuuki ignored him and entered the room anyway. He knew she'd missed him. He'd missed him too, but he would be awake in a few hours and they could all meet up later. She'd just interrupt his sleep and make him crankier. But even as he thought this rationally, Kaname still found himself entering the room behind her. He stood in the doorway, as if reluctantly drawn, to watch as Yuuki walked to the bed and, after seeming to listen and watch for a while, mounted the bed and curled up into Zero's slumbering form, nuzzling him impatiently. Kaname watched, the usual forbidden warmth spreading through him as he saw Zero stir then awaken. A hand came up automatically as he rolled to be more comfortable as Yuuki lapped at his tender neck, cupping her head as he'd support something precious, something fragile, even though that wasn't entirely true. His eyes opened sleepily, and he frowned as he tried to direct his mind to the present. The house had been empty when he'd fallen asleep earlier.

"You're back." Zero said stating the obvious but conveying just how happy he was that was the case. Kaname stayed still in the shadows but he could see that Zero was searching for him in the dark, as if some other part was missing. Kaname's heartbeat accelerated at just this small act. No matter how many times he tried to let himself believe they were both his, and he belonged to them, sometimes he couldn't make himself rely on it. Zero's roving gaze despite having Yuuki in his arms touched him profoundly, but he didn't move though, even as he saw Zero still hadn't seen him. He didn't want to intrude as yet. He wanted Yuuki to have her way first. Still...

"Where's Kaname? Didn't he come back with you?" Zero asked as his eyes slid closed.

"He didn't want to wake you. I knew you wouldn't mind."

"He can be so silly sometimes. Treats us both like porcelain dolls. Are you going to bite or just make me crazy?"

"A bit of both." Yuuki teased, lifting her head to smile, allowing Zero to see her fangs. Zero's eyes flew to her small mouth, seemingly mesmerised by what he found there. He lifted his head and pulled her beautiful taunting lips to his own.

Kaname watched them kiss, them both giving way to the sweet sensations he knew they would feel. He watched as Yuuki fisted Zero's hair to hold him to her mouth as he expertly licked and sucked her sensitive lips and her exploring tongue, allowing her to suckle the wound she had "accidentally" made in his lip. Kaname own body came to high alert at just that hint of Zero's blood in the air, fangs descending easily in preparation. They had been away for a couple weeks. Kaname was a little starved for Zero's... _affections_...

Yuuki chose this moment to rake her nails along Zero's arm, making him wince and jerk away.

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki giggled and moved to lick at the wounds, her eyes looking up into the gloom to hold Kaname's. Kaname watched rapt as she cleaned the wounds slowly of the blood, her face showing her thorough enjoyment of this. But as if to emphasise, she allowed a low moan. Zero's breath caught at this. She found herself lifted and thrown onto her back, her legs parted urgently, Zero's burgeoning groin pressed to her heat.

"You know what that does to me, you minx..."

Yuuki laughed and pushed both hands into Zero's pyjamas' bottom, her small hands seeking and finding, beginning to massage exactly as she knew he couldn't resist. Zero quaked and collapsed onto her chest, his hot breaths warming the material of her suit, just over her left nipple. Yuuki's eyes fluttered closed as her body suddenly wished for a bit more than this good-natured teasing.

"Geez, Yuuki...!"

He was on his back with Yuuki ignoring his protests. She straddled him, covering his jerking groin, rubbing against him impatiently as she unbuttoned her jacket and discarded it, before pulling impatiently at her scarf. Zero sat up and grabbed her to him. Using his teeth he ripped a button off the undershirt, then another and another before nudging the thin cotton away from one swollen, aching breast, still housed in its lacy casing. Zero, though, liked what happened when he held her and ran his teeth over the clothed, stiffening nipple...

Yuuki's breath caught, her body sinking onto Zero's groin impatiently as she ground her aching, moist heat into him. Her head lolled back exposing her delicate, white neck, the tempting vein, her eyes closed as Zero ignored her painful tugging of his hair, unheeding of the wordless plea to stop his insistently, hot sucking of her tender breast, to released her from his vice like grip so she could remedy the already mind-blowing urgency between her legs. Zero held her hips and body so tightly she couldn't even relieve herself, couldn't even rub her throbbing juncture onto his...

"Let... me go..." Yuuki gasped, her lungs vibrating from the insistent need that had taken her body over, "Zero, _please_. I need you to..."

"Shhh... Not yet. I haven't even said 'hello' to the other nipple. So rude of me..."

Zero slid his tongue along the "V" of her bra, sensuously skimming her hot skin, and descended slowly onto the other straining, sensitive peak...

"AAHHH!!! Dear heaven!!" Yuuki cried out as the sweetest ache shot from her small breast, right through her to throbbing core. She could feel the dampness between her legs spreading, almost as if she'd had an unfortunate accident. Zero's brows knitted as his own body galvanised from Yuuki's wanton expressions. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the room and he could feel how prepared she was for him, even without having touched it, even without having fully removed their clothes. He began to think of how _hot_ she would be, how greedy she would be, swallowing him whole, one devastating inch at a time...

Zero felt the bed move and he looked up quickly to see a dark figure descend on Yuuki's open mouth quickly, covering her desperately seeking lips with an urgent, though gentle kiss. Kaname could never stand to see her like this. Zero paused as he saw Kaname, uncertain as to whether to continue. How he made love to Yuuki alone was different to when Kaname was present. Some things he did to her he preferred not to in... _company_. Yuuki was Kaname's princess. For instance, he could never say no to her. Not like this...

"Stop teasing Yuuki. She missed you too, you know."

"I know. But I couldn't resist..." Zero trailed off, still quite uncomfortable sharing his darkest fantasies with Kaname. Sure, they shared a complex relationship Zero had only relatively recently been persuaded to participate in. He'd loved them both, but this... Yet he had been persuaded, had been worn down by their patience and love and their very high level of comfort with this rather disturbing situation. They'd tricked him, drawn him in carefully, meeting him separately and then one day Yuuki had joined Kaname and him while they were... um... quite committed. Kaname hadn't even skipped a beat while Zero's face had burned in shame. There he was, laid bare, Kaname quite enthusiastically driving in to him as Yuuki slides in between them, without an ounce of self-consciousness, kissing Kaname passionately while planting herself without too much preamble, onto Zero's stiff...

"The last time you did that she broke your arm." Kaname reminded gently, as he began to remove his clothes, leisurely, even as his other hand caressed Yuuki reassuringly. He behaved as if he had all the time in the world, but he watched Zero's eyes follow his movements, especially when his fingers reached the lower buttons on his shirt and started on his pants, greedily drinking in each exposure of pale, flawless skin. He could see Zero's mouth watering as he watch him. God, he loved that about him...

"Zero, Kaname, somebody..." Yuuki whined as the two men seemed to zone out on her. Zero's loosened grip gave her the room to wiggle her hips desperately. She moaned as her sensitive flesh massaged Zero rock hard groin, offering her some relief but leaving her wanting more. She pushed away Zero's arms and shoved him back on the bed. Zero went willingly letting the two lead as he always did when they were together like this. Yuuki pinned his arms over his head and bent to kiss him as she tugged at the rest of her clothes. She felt as if she had to have him or she'd go nuts. She wanted to sink him deep inside her until she had milked every inch dry. But she paused as warm hands stilled her frantic one and carefully undid her bra and skirt before sliding them off leaving her briefs for last. Yuuki trembled as her brother's large hands cupped her breasts and his warm mouth began to kiss her spine. Slowly, deliberately, going lower and lower to her tailbone and when he came upon the lacy slip of fabric...

"Kaname!! Kaname...!! Dear...!" Yuuki gasped as the briefs ripped loudly and a tongue began to explore her secrets, licking ravenously, delicately yet insistently. Yuuki screamed as her eager bud was hauled into a mouth and alternately sucked and rolled by a restless tongue. She fell forward onto Zero who was watching this with rapt attention, his hands still pinned, but Kaname held her hips up firmly as he continued to destroy her sanity. Zero began to shudder, his own body primed for release as Yuuki writhed on top of him, her scent driving him crazy, his longing to push inside her and screw her senseless seemed more important than his very life. Zero tugged at his hands as his hips bucked uselessly. _Please_, he begged, _please_...

Kaname was watching Zero's tortured face was much interest, his own body protesting at his iron-clad restraint. Both Yuuki and Zero excited him. Their being in a bed together with him blew his mind. He still fantasised about that first time when he'd been inside Zero and Yuuki had joined them. He didn't expected to be overwhelmed the way he had been. He knew it would arouse him but when Yuuki began to ride Zero and Zero had thrown his head back and arched, his fingers tearing the sheets...

"Kaname!" Yuuki cried as his tongue brought her to her third orgasm. Kaname pressed its entire, considerable length deep inside her, moving it relentlessly, relishing her strong contractions on his tongue as he fingered her throbbing nub. Yuuki stayed for a while, moaning as she savoured that miraculous tongue beating gently against that sweet, sensitive spot before rolling to a side, nearly spent but aware enough to notice how Zero was shaking with need. Her hands caressed his heaving chest sympathetically as she fought to regain her lucidity, propping herself up in preparation to assuage it. But Kaname was there, laying his body languidly on top of Zero's, pressing into him so nothing was left to the imagination. Yuuki dropped back onto her side but curled into Zero's, lifting her head to kiss Kaname quickly, but noting Kaname's eyes didn't leave Zero's face as he submitted to it. Yuuki chuckled.

"I know that look Zero. You're in for it now." Yuuki warned, as the same hand that had manipulated her ruthlessly just now reached up to caress Zero grey mane, brushing it away from his face affectionately. Yuuki just watched, always awestruck by how her brother related to Zero. As if he was beyond fragile. Zero though wasn't having it. He tossed his head impatiently.

"Kaname, let me up. I want to..." Zero's eyes lit on the juncture between Yuuki's legs in a silent entreaty which Kaname ignored.

"I missed you too." Kaname muttered interrupting, lowering his head to capture Zero's lips, tugging roughly at the lower lip before deepening the kiss. Kaname parted his legs and lifted himself, delving his hands beneath Zero to hold him to him, to run his hands insatiably over his skin. Zero whined in bitter disappointment as one obsession was lost but it was quickly replaced by another. Kaname... His kisses... they were impossible to resist. Especially when he was in this mood.

"Kaname!! Slow... Oh shit!!" Zero bucked and writhed as Kaname dipped lower to his sensitive neck, raking, nipping, biting. Zero threaded desperate unheeded fingers into his hair as he tried to pull Kaname away, but to no avail. Kaname was quite lost, unable to stop himself. He pushed lower, teasing Zero's rosy tender nipples into stiff buds, before sucking the hell out of them, his rough tongue laving the tips in a way calculated to...

Zero bucked off the bed and half rolled but Kaname pushed him down, one hand holding a shoulder. Yuuki slid up to Zero's head and trailed fingers down his face to his swollen, bruised lips before lightly kissing them. She then pulled Zero's face into her breasts, hoping to comfort him, still knowing there was none to be had. Zero pulled away from her as Kaname began to lap at the plane of his stomach, as fingers ventured lower to his tightness. Zero tried to escape. This had happened that one time, but not since. He hadn't like it. He didn't like doing this in front of Yuuki. His pride burned to have her watch him like this. He was her man. At least he wanted to be. Sure, there was Kaname, but when they were alone she looked to him for comfort and satisfaction. He whispered his love for her and swore to protect her. They fitted together perfectly as a couple should and he prided himself with making her cry his name as he took, as he possessed her. He couldn't handle this. Her seeing how easily Kaname could pull him down and undo him, making him cry for him just as she would. Possessing him just as he would her. He was her man. He didn't want her to see him weak and trembling as Kaname cleaved him, over and over...

"No. Kaname... Not now..." Zero pleaded, pushing hard at Kaname's shoulders.

Kaname groaned, his brow knitting in annoyance at the hitch in his plans. Seeing Zero like this made him hunger for him like nothing else. His body protested painfully at being thwarted and Kaname lifted his head in askance. When they were alone Zero would already be spreading his legs, pushing his head lower, begging him to take him in his mouth. Zero was unbridled in his lovemaking and this thought had made Kaname almost crazy at the look on Zero's face, as he had teased him. That look promised an earth-shattering experience.

"What is it?" Kaname rasped, though his finger came to his mouth for a bit of lubrication before returning to the tight pink ring that when rubbed insistently had Zero...

"OOhh Godd!!" Zero panted. Just his touch! That's all it took...

Kaname forgot his concern as Zero jerked and grabbed his hair, pulling him down to lavish attention on his stiff rod, which Kaname didn't need an engraved invitation to do. He, steadying himself, dipped to Zero's smooth tip and slid slowly over his engorged flesh, simultaneously sliding his finger into Zero's opening, twisting his finger until he was rubbing that spot just on the front wall, the one that always dissolved all of Zero's protests. When Zero was seated deep inside his throat, Kaname lifted his head and pushed down again, roughly, mercilessly, swallowing over the near purple tip before climbing to plunge again. Zero's hot core tightened around his fingers. Kaname knew he was coming...

"Ooohhh Shit!!!" Zero cried as his body convulsed, shooting his seed into Kaname's throat, tugging greedily at Kaname's buried fingers. Yuuki dropped a kiss on Zero's widened mouth as he panted, eyes closed, his body shuddering as Kaname continued after a slight pause, pushing Zero to where he knew he could go...

"Ahhh Kaname!! Unggh!!" He cried again as his body was gripped by another climax. Zero curled to a seat, trying to make Kaname let up, but his hands were pushed away dismissively, Kaname's grip tightening as his head bobbed, his eyes closed, listening to everything about Zero. Concentrating... Before long Zero fell back on the bed and arched, his body coming apart in yet another orgasm.

Yuuki's smile was gone. This was seriously hot stuff. She longed to join in, her body coming alive again as she watched her husband torture Zero exquisitely. She left her vigil by Zero's side and crawled around behind her brother. She reached around him and grabbed his leaking length, squeezing then slowly rubbing it between her hands, all the while raining kisses on his sweaty back. Kaname moaned around Zero's taxed flesh and pulled away, shrinking into an almost defensive ball as his mind threatened to shut down. He groaned pitifully again as Yuuki rolled him onto his back and descended, sucking, lavishing as she'd see him do to Zero. Kaname gasped and opened his eyes, one hand cupping her cute face, but he looked around determinedly to search for Zero who had shrank away to the headboard, still trembling, his fingers combing back his hair as he tried to calm down. Kaname growled softly, his eyes narrowing in protest. He certainly didn't want that.

Zero heard the growl and looked up, meeting Kaname's intense, dark gaze. His eyes widened as he read the intentions there and he moved to scoot off the bed, looking to beat a hasty retreat. Kaname really was in a strange mood.

"You two continue. I'm going to..."

Zero found himself yanked back on the bed, suddenly a tangle of limbs. He tried to right himself but was rolled onto his stomach.

"Kaname!! Don't!!" Zero panicked, pushing at Kaname's hands. He was going to... No!

"Zero... I know but... God, I want you so much..."

Kaname parted Zero's firm cheeks and began to use his tongue to full advantage, licking the insanely sensitive ring vigorously before teasing the entrance with the tip of it, darting in and out quickly, while Zero writhed involuntarily beneath him, hips pumping mindlessly. Kaname didn't hold off for long, as Zero's heat called to him. He raised himself and slotted himself home, crying out as if his body had finally reached its highest aspirations. Zero winced as he was filled by a long hard length, the hot flesh dividing him quickly without a chance for adjustment. Zero buried his face in the mattress, feeling like he was dying inside. He hid his face as Kaname began to move, beginning the glorious friction that he knew they both could never get enough of. Zero sobbed as he felt his body respond, the sensations travelling quickly the length of his aroused frame. Yuuki. She would see this. Was watching as Kaname dominated him. Sure, they were lovers. They shared each other. But doing this like this, with her watching was like losing to Kaname. He would lose her respect and then, he was sure, eventually her love. He had explained this to Kaname. He had refused to speak to them for days after the first time, feeling as betrayed as he did. He couldn't even face her. But, eventually they'd made up, with Kaname agreeing to wait until Zero was ready. It didn't happen again and Zero had relaxed while they shared their bed but now. Now... Tears came to his eyes as Kaname rode him, his breaths erratic and loud, mingling with the sound of slapping flesh as he pushed deep and hard, Zero's hot, tight, velvet sheath hugging and seducing him. How could Kaname do this knowing how he felt? Was it deliberate? The cruel bastard...

"Zero... Zero look at me," came the sweet voice. Zero buried his head more, hoping his tears just merged with the sheets. The final indignity, her seeing him cry while like this. Yuuki panicked.

"Kaname! Stop!! You're hurting him!!"

"What?" Kaname opened his eyes and stilled, suddenly uncertain. Suddenly afraid... "What is it? What happened? Zero?!"

They rolled him over as Zero fought them both, hiding his face in his hands. Yuuki pulled at them gently and firmly, her face angry.

"You were too rough!! I keep telling you to be careful!!"

"But I was careful! We've been much rougher than that with each other! I don't understand what happened!"

"Well it's obvious you weren't! Dammit, I was looking forward to this for weeks and you ruin it with your over-sexed selfishness! Didn't Zero say he didn't want to? You should have listened instead of wanting your way all the time!!"

"Not want to?! But Zero loves this! His only problem is when I do it in front of you...!"

Kaname came to an uncomfortable halt. He and Yuuki looked at each other as realisation dawned. Kaname smacked his head as Yuuki stopped tugging at Zero's hands, the hands Zero was wishing were bigger right now so they could swallow him whole.

"Zero. I'm sorry. I forgot..." Kaname began miserably, but Yuuki stopped him.

"Would you go get us some ice-cream, Kaname? You know, Zero's favourite? I think we're out so you'll have to go to the store."

"I don't think I should leave Zero like this..."

"Please? And get some cones so we could eat in the gazebo near the lake. I'll sit with Zero until you come back."

Kaname lingered a little longer, uncertain what to do. Whenever Zero was upset he normally held him and kissed him until he stopped being upset, but it was obvious Yuuki wanted to handle this. Reluctantly he stood and began to pull on his clothes.

"Alright. I'll be back in half an hour."

Kaname gave Yuuki a look of warning to be careful and left closing the bedroom door. Yuuki waited a little while and slid down to lie next to Zero, resting her head on his shoulder. She stayed like that for a while until Zero lowered his hands, feeling very silly to be there with his face covered hiding from Yuuki.

"I know you think I'm..."

"That's just it. You don't know what I think." Yuuki interrupted, her hand moving to run it up and down Zero's chest, her palm rubbing him soothingly.

"Well I can guess..."

"Do you know, ever since that first time I've been thinking about doing that again? Of watching Kaname and you together. I fantasise about it. Dream about it. Those times we make love and I touch you there and you tremble I think about Kaname slowly pleasuring you like that. I like it. Just now, I came as soon as he was buried inside you and you released a low moan and went limp as he began to move. God, I think you are hot like that. I feel close to you because you know how it feels to have Kaname driving into you like that..."

"Like some woman. Perhaps that's it. You identify because you don't see me as a man!" Zero pushed at her and sat up getting to his feet. He knew it! He knew...

"No! That not it at all! Zero! Wait!" Yuuki was suddenly in front of him stopping him from leaving. Zero's stance became defensive as he began to think of a way to get pass her.

"You are trying to get me to believe that when Kaname dominates me like that you don't think less of me?! Why wouldn't you?! He's the man you've wanted your whole life. I've always been in his shadow. Maybe... maybe you've always thought less of me..."

"You idiot!! You're always insecure. Always!! No matter how much I love you. No matter how much attention I give you or how often we make love, or Kaname makes love to you, you always come back to this! You want me to choose you over Kaname. That's the only way you'd feel whole, at peace. But it is not going to happen. I love him. Just as much as I love you."

Zero turned away and headed for the window and was headed off again. Yuuki's angry aura was escaping but Zero ignored it, quite used to it by now, though he felt queasy. He stayed still, deciding to wait her out. Kaname would be back soon. Yuuki saw this.

"Zero, you'll never win. But, you will never lose either. Don't you see? You are indispensable to me. When you are unhappy, my heart breaks and when you feel pleasure my heart sings. All I saw was my Zero enjoying himself with my other most important person. I was doubly happy and extremely turned on. The only person thinking less of you, was you."

Zero looked towards Yuuki's earnest gaze and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Was she right? Was he being a fool? It was just that, he knew, if he was forced to choose, if he could only have one person, he would have chosen her. Yes, he loved Kaname, but he was Kaname. He could take care of himself. He would find a way to move on. Yuuki was more precious and knew him like no one else. In this frame of mind Zero couldn't countenance their equality in her eyes. Kaname was the vampire prince and Zero was the ex-human hunter. Kaname was stronger, richer and more powerful. There was no contest really. Not to Zero. Because Yuuki and Kaname weren't completely equal in his.

"Stop that, Zero. Stop doubting me, stop doubting yourself. If you really want to know, that is where you lose me. When you lose that belief in yourself and in your right to live in our world. That is when I wonder if we made the right decision. If we should have seen pass what kept us as natural enemies. When you look miserable and unsure. Like this..."

"No! We did make the right decision. Yuuki, I love you and I love Kaname. There is no question of that..."

"Then act like it. Come here and welcome me home and when Kaname comes back welcome him home too. You should have seen how eager he was to see you. My poor baby. I know he's probably very distracted from only getting a taste of that devastating ass of yours..."

"Yuuki." Zero interrupted, a dangerous tone to his voice as he began to back her towards the bed, "I know _I_ am very distracted by not getting a taste of yours. Where were we before Kuran took over the show as he always does?"

"I think... I think you were about to... Oh!! Ohhh Zero..."

**KANAME** started the car and continued down the drive, a contented smile to his lips. Maybe if he hurried he could come back to continue where he'd left off.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "VK"._

_Thanks so much to Blackened Wing's "Five Hundred Miles" ending that had me hungry for more – and may God help me – threesome with YUUKI in it. YUUKI!!! I am _still_ in shock..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, if you don't like graphic descriptions of sex you have to leave now. These stories are NOT about literature. And don't be so appalled at how they speak to each other in bed. One speaks differently to one's lover that one would to one's boss...  
_

Doubt 2

by lightpathetic

"**KANAME**! Ohhh...."

Yuuki closed her eyes and pushed back hard onto Kaname's throbbing erection, zoning out as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her, her greedy body seemingly unable to be satisfied.

"Careful, Yuuki. You may break it off."

Yuuki opened her eyes to see her rather smug looking husband smiling back at her, one hand propping his head whilst the other gently cupped her hip as she moved on top of him, he looked as if he was glad for the little respite after having her pinned to the wall of the shower to her joyful cries for almost an hour. Yuuki saw this and up her rate of thrusts, even though it meant the sweet sensation at her core blossomed into a very persistent, sweetly pulsating ache that had her toes curling. The bastard! She'd show him!

"I... am going... to wipe... that smile... off your face..." Yuuki panted as she barely stifled a moan. She closed her eyes again as she feel the telling pressure and pleasure building...

"You were saying, Darling?" Kaname teased, as he noted her body tense again for what must be the tenth time today. Kaname removed his hands form their positions and began to gently knead her small pert, breasts stopping the erotic bouncing he was until now enjoying very much, but causing another side effect he loved a whole lot better.

"Shit! Kana...!!" Yuuki cursed, as the contractions shot through her, as her core exploded around her husband's hard flesh in the most awesome orchestration that took her breath away. She whimpered and she ground herself onto Kaname insatiably and Kaname sat up and held her close to him, before pulling her down onto his chest.

"I think that's enough for today, my love. Go to sleep..."

"You... you're still..."

"Umm Hmm." Kaname chuckled softly, caressing her back soothingly. "But don't worry about that now. It'll still be there when you wake up."

Yuuki nodded sleepily and seemed to settle on Kaname's chest, the warm, comforting weight of his hand on her hair, stroking it softly. Soon she closed her eyes and Kaname relaxed, his mind going to other matters...

"I think it's time to get pregnant. Don't you?"

Kaname's eyes widened a little at Yuuki casual announcement but he gave her no other sign he was startled. A child!

"Yuuki, are you saying you're...?"

"No. No I'm not. Not yet. But I want to, Kaname. Soon."

"There is no rush. We have many, many years ahead of us. Then we'll have a little girl, with hair like chocolate and huge expressive eyes..."

"Or hair like moonlight on water and eyes like flawless diamonds."

Kaname stayed so still at this that Yuuki raised her head to look at him. His expression was unreadable, even to her.

"Kaname," she whispered, "Do you mind if... if Zero made me pregnant?"

Kaname didn't move, only looked up at the ceiling but Yuuki did notice he finally went soft...

"Kaname?"

"It's unheard of. A human making a pureblood pregnant..."

"But only because we are so rare. Besides Zero isn't a human anymore..."

"He is mostly. He is a very unstable vampire. I am worried about..."

"Birth defects? Really?! Is that the only thing you're worried about? And not having his child growing inside me?!"

"Yuuki..."

"If you don't like the idea just tell me! Don't just hide behind Zero's being ex-human..."

"I'd love it, Yuuki. I would..." Kaname trailed off as he found himself realising it was the truth. He would like it. He thought about holding Zero's baby boy, caressing his silver fluff softly, preciously while Yuuki looked on with an exhausted smile and Zero with an amazed one and actually yearned for it. But he was afraid... because...

"But?" Yuuki asked, noticing Kaname's hesitation. "What is it?"

Kaname pulled himself together and smiled up at Yuuki, kissing her on the lips quickly then pulling her onto his chest.

"But nothing. I was just getting used to the idea. I think it would be lovely. I just hope he or she gets your temper instead of his..."

"Kaname! You're so silly!" Yuuki cried, playfully swatting him but very relieved. She settled again and closed her eyes, her mind filled of Kaname's and Zero's children. Kaname, however, began to stare again at the ceiling his brows knitted in concern, but he gave nothing away as Yuuki drifted off to sleep.

**IT WAS** two o'clock in the afternoon and Zero stifled a yawn as he entered the bathroom. He'd just come back from assignment and was bone tired. He normally went to sleep in the afternoon anyway rising at midnight, just so he could marry his work and his family life with two pure-blood vampires. But since he'd been pleasantly awoken yesterday evening he hadn't been back to sleep, both Kaname and Yuuki being quite excited about telling him about their trip...

Zero squeezed some toothpaste onto his brush then raised it to his mouth, looking in the mirror... to see Kaname standing behind him. Zero's heart-rate leapt even as he tried to carry on as if it was a minor annoyance. They'd already had the argument but Kaname had offered to wear a bell and stomp everywhere and the intelligence level of the conversation had descended very quickly from there. Zero decided to just get used to Kaname's cat-like stealth.

"You're up early."

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"Oh?" Zero asked by way of query without pressing Kaname too much. He resumed brushing his teeth while waiting, seeing from Kaname's face that he was trying to think of a way to talk to him. Zero realised then it was about them. Zero bent to spit and straightened only to be wrapped in Kaname's arms from behind, his robed body pressed into his, his face in his neck. Zero stilled and waited, watching Kaname's brown eyes in the mirror as they stared at something troubling in his mind, while toothpaste foam trailed from his own mouth. "What is it, Kaname? Is it Yuuki...?"

"Are you feeling better?" Kaname asked eventually, lifting his head to look Zero in the eye through the mirror. Zero squirmed visibly and looked away. He knew what he was asking about. Zero had hoped that incident would have just died.

"Yes." Zero answered as he pulled away to rinse his mouth, "I was just being stupid. Just forget about it..."

"You feel insecure where Yuuki is concerned. You're afraid you'll lose her to me. That you have to keep proving yourself to her or she'll choose me over you and you'll end up alone. That's right isn't it?"

"Does Yuuki have to tell you everything?!" Zero snapped. He finished quickly and pulled away from Kaname, who let him go, watching as he exited the bathroom and headed over to pull down the quilt and prepare for bed. Kaname followed him resolutely.

"Zero..."

"There is nothing you can do, Kaname. That's just something I'll have to deal with on my own. I know you both... love me. It's just hard for me to adjust to this situation. I've lived for so long with you being her primary focus and then she finally said she loved me... I can't believe my luck, I guess..."

"If you were married to her you'd feel better, wouldn't you? In fact that's probably what you really want and are just putting up with this because you have no other choice..."

"Kaname! What the hell's the matter with you? We've been over this...!"

"She wants to have your children. She's been talking of having your baby soon." Kaname interrupted his face inscrutable even as his voice was tight.

Zero was getting into bed sleepily but froze as Kaname said this. He stood like this for a long while then turned to sit when he felt like he was sufficiently under control. Kaname wasn't fooled though but Zero knew that.

"Is she...?"

"No. No, she isn't."

Zero's joy fell away to disappointment, a joy he didn't even know he'd felt until Kaname had said this. Yuuki pregnant. With his baby. Zero's chest tightened with some unrecognisable emotion...

"You'd marry her in a second if you could. You'd choose her and leave me behind if she'd let you. It's why you're so worried about losing her. About her seeing you like that with me. It's all over your face..."

"Kaname! Stop this! It's useless raking over this. She has _you_!! She's married to _you_! She's _your_ wife!! And _your_ wife should have your children. I'll speak to Yuuki. Let her know that I don't want this..."

"But you do. You want it very much..."

"Kaname!!" Zero screamed, getting out of bed, charging up to the maddeningly calm pure-blood at the foot of the bed, " What do you want from me?!! What!!?? Do you want me to leave!! Is that it...?!! Is... Ahhh!!"

Zero yelped as Kaname pounced, knocking him onto the bed, covering him with his body. Zero recovered to notice Kaname was lying on his chest, holding him, as he'd done thousands of time before, eyes closed as if savouring the moment. Zero was still angry but one hand automatically moving to stroke Kaname's soft hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I love you both. I couldn't leave without ripping out my heart..."

"I wish... I wish I could make myself believe that. You both seem to think I am so strong. I see how you both lean on the other not expecting I may want someone to lean on too. That I may have my weaknesses as well as my strengths. Maybe, you both think that I would be fine on my own without you. Maybe, if I showed you my weakness..."

"Kaname. _Please. _Tell me what's wrong! Do you really think Yuuki would leave you? She has been in love with you her entire life! You are both pure-bloods. You belong to each other...!"

"What about you? Would you leave me?"

Zero hesitated crucially and Kaname got his answer he lifted his head and looked Zero in the eye.

"If Yuuki had your child, you would stay with her. And as long as she loves me, she would stay with me. That's the only guarantee I have. Isn't that right? The only guarantee that I can keep you with me."

Zero's eyes looked ready to roll out of his sockets. This was what this was about? It couldn't be...!

"You're worried... about losing me...?" Zero sputtered, struggling, trying to get up. This madman! He had _Yuuki_ and he was here...! "Let me up!!"

Kaname pulled higher to meet Zero's eyes full on, reaching to pin Zero's hands to the bed.

"If I showed you my weakness, Zero." Kaname continued, his voice trembling, "If I showed you my need, would you finally feel for me as you do Yuuki? Would you finally see I am flesh and blood and absolutely crazy about you and that if you leave me I wouldn't consider my life the same...?"

"Kaname, stop this!" Zero begged, his fear for Kaname's sanity shining in his eyes, "You've been in love with Yuuki your entire life. You put me through hell to protect her. She is your ultimate concern! What you are saying is madness! I know you love me. I love you too!! But what you are saying sounds like... Is this one of your tricks? Is this a test?! Are you trying to see if I would betray you? Is that it?"

Zero gazed frantically up into the pure-blood's eyes, noticing their fervour and passion but hoping, praying... Kaname released Zero and sat up his eyes filled with a pain he knew he could never fully share with another soul. Zero would never forgive him...

"Yes. It was a test. I heard you talking with Yuuki. You were afraid of losing her to me. Quite flattering really. You think I'm so wonderful...!"

Zero exhaled in relief. Manipulative bastard!!

"I should have known you were listening. God, you have absolutely no scruples. I don't know why I put up with you..."

"Because," Kaname turned and winked at Zero with a too bright eye before arranging himself on the bed to spoon Zero as he prepared to sleep, "I am part of Yuuki's titillating baggage."

"That's true. She did bring us together in spectacular fashion. I have her persistence and patience to thank for a lot of the happiness I have right now." Zero said settling into Kaname's arms, his tiredness taking over again. "I never would have realised how good you were in the sack."

"Is that all I'm good for to you?! A lay?"

"What else? Otherwise you are so..." Zero yawned as if he was seriously trying to swallow the room. Kaname waited. "... aggravating." Zero smacked his lips dramatically then jerked as if suddenly aware of something.

"Aren't you going back to bed? I hate the thought of Yuuki all alone..."

"I will. As soon as you go to sleep. Do you need help?" Kaname asked, his hand trailing over Zero's bare stomach to the waistband of his shorts. Zero grabbed his hand.

"Kaname... I have a headache." Zero muttered rudely before rolling onto his stomach. Kaname chuckled and followed him, pressing his very interested member between them.

"That's a shame. I felt like recreating that night. Remember our first time? I'd agonised for days..."

"Two days. Two."

"Okay, two days, about doing it. After what happened in the hot tub, I realised I wanted a lot more than just tentative fondling. You were so afraid, but you opened to me. I'll never forget that. How you seemed so fragile and were trembling but still begged me to make love to you. It was a gift I could never repay..."

"You made me crazy, Kaname. I wanted you so much. That night when you didn't come to my room as you had promised I nearly cried. I thought maybe I had driven you away..."

"I was too riled up, Zero." Kaname said quite seriously, his smile gone, "If I had come to you then I would have seriously hurt you..."

"Nonsense. You are too cautious with us..."

"With you." Kaname whispered, knowing he said it too quietly to be heard.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep." Kaname ordered, snuggling into Zero's warmth. Kaname thought it was time he planned his first time with Zero. And Yuuki would be invited to watch. After all, if he couldn't tell Zero of his love and need for him he might as well show it.

_  
A few weeks later_

**ZERO** came home from work as usual to the deceptively quiet house. He closed the doors carefully and ascended the stairs hoping to have a shower before he went to the kitchen to fix himself a snack before bed. His weird days had him having "dinner" – his lunch - at three in the morning and "lunch" – his breakfast as he rarely rose early enough to have breakfast with Kaname and Yuuki – at eleven at night. So now he was starving, having missed his supper time on account of a fairly stubborn level "E" vampire and its family. Zero wondered if Yuuki and Kaname would fight just as hard for him when his time came...

_Come have dinner with us after your shower. We are in the main dining room. Yuuki._

Zero ripped the note off the door and considered skipping this invite. It sounded as if they had guests. The main dining room? Had to be. And Zero was just too out of it for putting up with "polite" society this afternoon. He would rather shower and sleep...

Zero came out the shower having realised how odd it was that they would have guests at this time of the day. To vampires, especially pure-bloods, being up during the day was quite non-negociable. It was not like humans where they could elect to go out at night as well as the daytime. Vampires disliked the sunlight and their body all but forced them to sleep when it was too bright. To have dinner this close to midday was madness and certainly Kaname wouldn't have put up with it for anyone. Zero decided he'd better go take a look.

Pulling on a clean pair of pants and shirt, Zero exited the bedroom and headed downstairs. Turning left, away from the kitchen, he headed towards the dining room. What could they be up to? It wasn't even his birthday...

"Zero! Finally! Come in! Here, are you hungry? We made you dinner."

" 'We'?" Zero asked, walking cautiously towards the dining room table as if the meal would get up and bite him. Kaname smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, Zero. I helped too. I swear."

Zero visibly relaxed and crossed to a chair that had already pulled itself out from the table on Kaname's left, signifying that was where he wanted him to sit, as Yuuki fumed and went on about how her cooking really wasn't that bad, mostly met by vague assurances from her male companions who didn't quite bend over backwards to compliment it either. Yuuki soon gave up and Zero finally asked.

"What's this about?"

"Just a celebration," Explained Yuuki, "Today is a special day."

Zero's eyes widened and his eyes went from Yuuki to Kaname and back to Yuuki.

"You're... You're not..."

"No! At least, I don't think I am. Today is about us, but you'll find out later. First we eat!"

The made a toast to happy times and drank, then ate the fairly simple but delicious dinner, all the while chatting very comfortably about Zero's day and theirs; the latest events in the world, Yuuki's hairstyle, sex, blood... many things. One could see their love for each other as if it was a palpable entity unto itself. Kaname squeezed Zero's knee as he argued with Yuuki and cupped her cheek as she laughed at the men's silly jokes. You wouldn't think anything could part them. You wouldn't think anything should.

**YUUKI** loaded the last plate into the dishwasher, hearing already that the second part of the festivities were underway. She walked quietly back to the main salon to see Zero half undressed, pushing Kaname onto the fluffy mink rug, kissing him passionately, the light of the candles bathing them both in a golden glow that took Yuuki's breath away. She loathed disturbing them, liking to watch them, as they got lost in the intense attraction they had for each other. She could hear her brother moaning softly as Zero pinned him and sucked his lips before delving inside with his tongue, restlessly tasting everything he had to offer. Yuuki felt her own body respond, the fluid beginning to soak her underwear as Kaname gasped, unable to stand what Zero was doing to the sensitive shell of his ear...

"Yuuki!" Zero lifted his head as he heard the low feminine moan and the scent of her arousal hit his nose. He felt an odd dilemma as he watched her, um, "help" herself as she watched them. His eyes travelled to her fingers and he felt the urge to replace them with his tongue. Or something else... He missed though the fleeting look of dark frustration and jealousy that crossed Kaname's features as he looked up at Zero's distracted face.

_Look at me, choose me...!_

Kaname's fingers tightened unconsciously in Zero's hair...

"Ow!!" Zero winced and reached to untangle Kaname's fingers, "I see you want to play rough, Kuran..." Zero said as he bared his teeth with a soft snarl and ripped open Kaname's shirt with swift yank, revealing his well toned torso in one move. Kaname trembled at the promise in Zero's eyes as he dropped his head to one pink, hard nipple, licking it before drawing it into his mouth to bite it before he sucked... Kaname began a low keening sound, his head rolling to one side, as Zero paid similar homage to his other nipple, before trailing lower, over the plain of perfect, pale stomach to Kaname's waistband. But Zero didn't undo it, much to Kaname's almost physical pain. Instead his fingers feathered over the large, swollen, aching bump just below it, before his lips followed suit. Kaname watched as if he was about to go out of his mind, as Zero kissed and licked and then sucked through the fabric, seemingly lost in this activity, his eyes only going to Kaname's face as he cried out in exquisite agony, when the ground shook...

"Zero...!!" Kaname was of two minds. Allowing Zero his obvious enjoyment or fucking him senseless. Kaname pants began to rip as he decided on the latter...

Suddenly, Yuuki was there kissing Zero, pushing off the rest of his shirt, running her tongue along his neck, the roughness of her tongue making Zero tremble. She sank her teeth into Zero's neck quickly, unable to resist, before pushing him backwards onto the soft fur of the rug. Zero was still reeling...

"Yuuki... oh God..." Zero moaned as Yuuki ran her hands all over his chest, as she drank thirstily. She soon lifted her head as she remembered herself.

"You taste so good in this state, Zero. I can never resist..."

"Come here." Zero ordered, impatient with words. He hooked her head down to his hungry mouth and kissed the blood from her lips before parting his lips to suck her tongue. Before long his own was dipping in and out of her mouth teasingly, imitating what else could be doing the same thing to her. Yuuki moaned and ground her crotch into Zero's taut stomach.

Kaname recovered enough to sit up and remember why they'd set up this event. Yuuki was doing a very good job of distracting Zero, although he suspected if wasn't all hardship on her part. Now, he thought, now was the time.

Kaname unzipped Zero trousers and pulled them off, tossing them carelessly to one side. He began to massage Zero leaking member, hearing Zero moan against Yuuki's lips as he flicked his thumb over the dripping tip. His mouth then descended to it, cleaning and sucking, teasing Zero by not deepening the caress, maybe hoping he'd get Zero's attention...

"Mmmm!! MMM!! Oh God! Kaname!"

Zero pulled away from Yuuki's lips and arched, pushing his hips off the ground, trying to bury himself in Kaname's hot mouth. Kaname moved away though, never giving Zero the satisfaction. There'll be something else he'd be buried in very soon...

Yuuki saw Zero's mindless absorption with her husband's activity and turned to watch as Kaname sucking Zero's reddened head with almost culinary fervour. Yuuki raised her eyebrows at him and he reluctantly pulled away and began to push off the rest of his clothes. Now was the time.

Zero whimpered as if he lost a dearest part of himself as Kaname lifted his head. But Yuuki was there...

Yuuki squealed as she was lifted bodily and rolled onto her back. Her legs were parted and she was filled completely with Zero throbbing length without preamble. Yuuki gasped and closed her eyes, her hips rising to meet him, as Zero groaned at her tight, moist heat...

"Yuuki... Oh...."

Zero began to move, unable to resist her allure. Unable to stop himself as she drew him in, taking everything he had to offer. He pushed into her gently at first but gaining momentum as Yuuki begged beneath him, her heels digging into his bum. God, she felt good. Like heaven itself, and maybe... maybe this time... it would happen. He'd told Kaname he didn't want any children but he'd lied. Since he'd met her he'd thought about their children, of cherishing a little child with brown hair and a beguiling smile like hers. Zero closed his eyes and pushed into her, burying his face in her neck, relishing the arms wrapped around him as he drove himself to the edge, driving deeper, harder. Maybe... it could happen...

Zero found himself on his back, looking up as Kaname slipped inside Yuuki, pulling her hips back onto him as he pumped into her, forcing Yuuki to emit loud sweetly agonised cries. Zero thumped the ground in frustration, his eyes meeting Kaname's in protest. He knew that he'd been close! This was cruel! Cruel! But, Zero balked at what he saw there. Kaname's gaze was coldly angry but Zero couldn't think why. He lost his own anger in puzzlement at this. Why what had he done?

"Kana..." Zero began, his eyes softening in concern, before he was... "Oh, Fuck...!!"

Zero's eyes widened as he felt a tight hot heat envelope him. He looked on quite stupidly thinking somehow Yuuki must have returned to him but it was obviously not the case. Kaname looked at him with a softened expression, which looked suspiciously like apprehension. As if he was wondering if he liked it. Zero was strangely touched by this. He soon realised what they had meant by the occasion. Why Kaname had been so angry. Fool! He should have told him what he was planning! Zero would have been gentle. He could have prepared him properly and could have made it more special than this... this... afterthought. Like Kaname had made _his_ first time. That phenomenal time he still cherished until this day...

_Oh, Kaname, Kaname... Not like this...! _

Zero's eyes filled with tears which he tried to hide as he saw Kaname stiffen in fright. Zero realised Kaname misunderstood his reaction. No!

"Wait!! Kaname!" Zero yelled as Kaname began to pull away. He reached and grabbed Kaname's hand and held on, trying to stop him. Kaname paused a little but didn't look at Zero. Zero heart ached some more. He hid it though.

"On your back, Kaname. I can't wait to get more of you."

Kaname hesitated, unsure of this. This had hurt, it wasn't particular pleasurable and he felt embarrassed. Zero looked quite underwhelmed. He wanted to leave.

"Kaname... Damn, you're so hot. You feel so good. Please, I _need_ to fuck you..."

Yuuki opened her eyes realising, as Kaname had stopped moving and by Zero's words that he'd already done it. She became alert quickly pulling away from the frozen Kaname.

"Lie down, Kaname. What's the matter? You don't like it?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure I..."

Zero rolled them both quickly pushing Kaname onto his back careful to keep them joined. He held Kaname's legs aloft but lay on him so he could meet Kaname's eyes. Kaname reluctantly allowed this.

"Do you trust me, Kaname?"

"Zero, let's forget this. I'm sorry that..."

Zero bent and kissed his delectable lips. Kaname was suitably distracted.

"Do you trust me?"

Kaname dampened his need to control this situation and instead searched Zero's mesmerising gaze.

"Yes. With my life."

Zero's smiled with dazzling affection.

"With your pleasure is enough for me."

Zero looked over to Yuuki and beckoned to her. She scooted over and he whispered in her ear and she left quickly. Zero looked back down at Kaname who was getting redder by the minute but trying to tolerate his obvious embarrassment for Zero's sake. Kaname wondered what the fuss was about. From how Zero had behaved he'd thought it would be a tad more interesting that it was.

"Zero. Listen..." Kaname began when the time dragged on.

Zero bent and kissed Kaname again. This time deeper, longer, worrying his full sexy lips, then slipping his tongue in to play with his fangs and his tongue, drawing it into his mouth to _suck_. Kaname moaned again, grabbing Zero's head his legs tightening around him as he became aroused, forgetting his discomfort as his unrelenting hunger for Zero surfaced. He rolled them, and tried to lift off of Zero, hoping to bury himself deep in Zero's ass and lose himself...

"No! Don't! Kaname!!" Zero clung to him and Kaname cried out. His body burned with the need for fulfillment and so far he'd kept being thwarted. Zero held on but knew it was only a matter of time before Kaname got serious about separating them and Zero wouldn't be able to stop him. Where was Yuuki?

"Sorry! It wasn't where you'd said!"

"Thank goodness! Help me with Kaname."

Kaname looked at the tube and began to flush red again, but Yuuki hugged him and kissed him, straddling Zero and taking her husband deflating member in her hands her hands.

"Kaname. You'd promised..."

"I know. But..."

"Give him a chance."

Zero sat up and wrapped his arms around them both and rolled them, ending up with Kaname on his back and Yuuki and Zero on top of him. Yuuki slid lower, rubbing her body against Kaname's, raining tender kisses on his soft skin, as Zero rubbed her dripping entrance, eventually slipping two fingers inside while massaging her sensitive flesh with his thumb. Yuuki coiled, her body becoming over run with sensation again as Zero plumbed her aching depths. Zero lifted her hips, hoping to replace his thumb with his hungry mouth, his tongue flicking the very tip of...

"Zero! Oh shit!"

Yuuki convulsed, burrowing her face into her husband stomach, her legs going to wrap around Zero's head. Zero took the fleshy nub in his mouth and began to draw on it hungrily, but his eyes searched for Kaname's face, where he could see real interest in the activity before him. He could also feel it. Kaname's interest. Kaname's core contracting and squeezing him at each tortured utterance from Yuuki's lips, each time she came and her hips undulated against his dripping mouth. Zero had already prepared Kaname, all that was left was for him to relax and Zero could see it happening as he watched his wife being leisurely eaten...

"Oh God! Oh God! Zero!" Yuuki cried again to her companions' delight.

Zero finally lifted his head as Yuuki moaned exhaustedly. He lowered her onto her frustrated husband but pulled her back onto Kaname's drenched tip. Yuuki squealed as she was instantly filled. Her over-sensitised cored welcomed the intrusion with another shuddering orgasm, much to Kaname's pleasure. His stiff rod was squeezed and enveloped in Yuuki's moist heat and he lifted hips, commencing an almost desperate attempt for more but Zero stopped him.

"You've forgotten about my situation, Kaname. That just won't do, especially with you feeling this good. This tight..."

"Zero..." Kaname began, hoping to let him continue with Yuuki, but was soon robbed of all coherent thought. Zero had begun to move...

Zero gasped as his tender, thrilling flesh was suddenly seized tightly by Kaname hot, sheath: squeezing, milking his length. Zero fought hard again the mind blowing stimuli even as Kaname rolled madly beneath them, his mouth open, his chest heaving in frantic quick pants. Yuuki trembled as she watched. She knew it wasn't from pain...

"Unnggh..." Kaname muttered, under his breath, his fingers threading the fur beneath, hoping to anchor himself somewhere while the rest of him threatened to come apart at the seams.

"What was that, Kuran?" Zero asked, pretending innocence, as he fought to keep Kaname from crushing him. His legs were wrapped around him so tightly.

"Har... harder... Fuck me harder... you son of a..." Kaname trailed off groaning, as Yuuki came on him again and Zero did as he was told pushing apart the vice like grip Kaname had on his hips and getting to his knees, began to pump into Kaname mercilessly, the slick entrance admitting and releasing him easily, even has Kaname's body tightened convulsively around him...

Kaname began to cry out, the masculine wail mingling erotically with the sounds of sex in the room. Kaname thrashed, his body eventually falling off the rug onto the hard, cool marble, but he didn't care. He prayed for Zero to never stop even as he prayed for his death so he would escape the gamut of sensation that was coursing through him. The double stimuli was almost too much in itself and it was coupled with the fact that both the people he loved were making love to him, that Zero was screwing him... Kaname's claws began to dig at the expensive flooring as they slid along at Zero's thrusts, all around them a curious vibration took hold of the house as plates and various items fell to the floor. But nothing would make them let up on Kaname. Even if the house came down around their ears.

"Oh shit!" Kaname cursed, his body having finally resolved its overload and began to climb towards a earth-shattering peak. Kaname stilled his involuntary thrashing, his body tensing like weighted spring. Zero recognised it and prepared, hoping to hold off until Kaname was satisfied but when the series of strong contractions hit him there was nothing he could do. His throbbing, hot flesh was gripped by Kaname's velvety, heat and Zero was flung to the edge of his resistance in short order.

"Oh fuck..." Zero fell onto Yuuki as his nerves erupted in a conflagration of pleasure that took his breath away. He pushed deep and hard forcing all he had into Kaname, letting him take it all, every last drop. This was his territory now. He had marked it.

It was a while before anyone moved at all. It was only when Kaname and Yuuki heard the staff arriving did they decide to disentangle themselves. Yuuki reluctantly got to her feet, missing their warmth as soon as she did. She went to gather their clothes and brought them back to the two men who she notice, were still... joined. They were holding each other's gaze with something like a sad yearning. Yuuki became anxious.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you two...?"

"Yuuki," Zero said eventually, scooping Kaname up bodily and getting to his feet, much to both the pure-bloods' surprise but to Kaname's obvious delight, even if he was flushing at the rapidly hardening object inside him, "I'm going to borrow your husband for a few hours. Don't wait up."

And then they were gone, leaving Yuuki with a bundle of clothes and a silly grin on her face.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"_

_Thanks to YenGirl and Sagakure for the idea of what chp 2 should be about. Sorry KxZxY fans.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Doubt 3

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** opened the door to his room and kicked it closed, his lips still pressed to Kaname's, their hips still joined in his ultimate possession. Kaname had insisted on being let down but Zero refused, gyrating his hips in a way that made Kaname breathless. That and the kiss and Kaname forgot about his manly objections.

Zero crossed clumsily to his bed and lay Kaname onto it, leaving his ass hanging off just a little, as Kaname liked to do with him.

"You remember my first time? Do you remember what you did?"

"I remember what you did, Zero." Kaname muttered, squeezing Zero intimately, wishing he'd just shut up and fuck him. Zero withdrew a little as Kaname whined. A lesson in who was in charge.

"I remember how crazy we were about each other..."

_  
Several months previously_

"**WAIT**! Zero! He didn't mean it...!"

Yuuki headed off Zero's exit and Zero had to use his quick reflexes to stop from crashing into her. To think he used to make fun of her awkwardness...

"I assure you he meant it, Yuuki. Your husband is an ass-hole. Excuse me." Zero said pushing around Yuuki gently. She grabbed his arm to stop him, unwilling to use her powers of subjugation and worsen the situation.

"No, Zero! He's just being protective of me! He knows how much this means, how much you mean to me..."

"Yuuki. This isn't going to work. I've told you. You'll have to choose and put us out of our misery. You can't have your cake and..."

"Zero! You agreed! You agreed to give this a chance. That's why you came here tonight..."

"I did. But I simply won't stay and be insulted, pureblood or no..."

"Let him leave, Yuuki." Their eyes turned towards the deep drawl to find the tall, gorgeous brunette lounging in the door, arms folded with an amused expression on his face as if he couldn't get enough of the night's entertainment. Yuuki heard Zero make a guttural noise in frustration, "If he wants to run away, he should. It would fit his usual pattern of behaviour..."

"You goddamn bastard..."

Zero was cut off by a short burst of some sort of force to his body. His anger exploded as he realised the subtle taunt. Zero's eyes began to show red as his palm glowed eerily. He started towards the other male vampire with a dangerous intent but Yuuki stopped him.

"Kaname! Enough! You promised me as well...!"

"I promised I would tolerate your association with this person, but I never swore to consider his obviously tender feelings. If he can't stand the heat..."

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath.

"Goodbye, Yuuki. I'm going home now." Zero said firmly as he got control of himself. It wouldn't do to kill Yuuki's only relative even if the thought of his long, slow, agonising death filled him with such glee. "I'll give you a call later." Zero dropped a kiss on her forehead and was gone, the door slamming closed behind him.

Yuuki stood and watched the door for a long while. It was only when Kaname laid a hand on her shoulder did she stir. She'd had such hope. It was conceivable that they could at least be civil to each other. They'd known each other for a long time. Kaname had used him to help protect her and to rid himself of that curse. Kaname could at least try to be friends with Zero. Could at least try to see how much Zero meant to her. There was no threat to their union. Yuuki had sworn her life to Kaname and yet, the one thing she had asked him for... the one thing... Perhaps, Zero was right. She couldn't have everything or everyone she loved. She'd have to choose...

"I'm going out." Yuuki stated, flinching away from her brother's hand. She headed towards the stairs to go to her room to change her clothes to something practical. The way her evening was going, the long flowing white halter top silk dress would probably get caught in the wheel and remove her head. She'd worn this dress for him. Kaname loved to kiss her bare shoulders...

"Are you going to him?"

Yuuki paused on the stairs and turned towards the insufferable jerk.

"I don't know, Kaname. Maybe I will. All I know is a want to be away from you."

Yuuki continued up the stairs, towards their rooms to the back of the house overlooking the lawns and garden to the north. She could hear Kaname right behind her but she still slammed the door anyway. Or tried to...

Yuuki continued as if he wasn't there, removing the dress with barely concealed violence and rummaging nude in her closet for jeans and a turtleneck. She could feel Kaname's eyes on her though, involuntarily distracted by the show as she bent to pick up a pair of sneakers.

"Yuuki. I don't know why you are so angry! He was the one who blew up in anger and ran away. I was just asking him a few questions..."

"Sure, Kaname. You are the innocent party here. We all know how much Zero loves to discuss his level "D" status and his imminent death. Of course you should keep reminding him that his loving me is a waste of time. What do I owe you for your unique insightfulness?"

"Yuuki..."

"You set out to hurt him. You set out to make him feel inadequate and unworthy knowing that he is insecure enough already. You know what happened to him as well as anyone, what he's going through and yet you made it seem that we were ganging up on him...!"

"But I do think this is ridiculous!! He'll be dead in a few years!! You'll only hurt yourself! You think I want to see your tears, Yuuki? You think I could bless this... this... travesty knowing you'll be devastated at the end of it? And how do you think I feel? His hands on you, wondering if he'll try to hurt you again. Have you forgotten what he'd sworn to do?"

"You think I don't know all of that, Kaname? That's all in the past! The only one still hurting me is you."

Yuuki yanked on her sneakers and grabbed her purse and the keys to her lilac Mercedes Benz convertible and vaulted off the balcony leaving a reeling Kaname in her wake.

**  
WITH** a satisfying squeal of tires Zero reversed into the garage of his modest house that was near town but still far enough away that it was relatively secluded and afforded some privacy. It was all his. He'd used the money from his parents' estate that Cross had carefully managed for him along with some lucrative bounties from his vampire hunting. The most recent fixture installed, that stood out from its ancient, traditional architecture like Marilyn Manson at a church social, was a fibreglass hot-tub, which had been a gift from Yuuki. Well, he'd gone off on an assignment for two weeks and had come home to a newly landscaped yard with a deck and a hole where his cherry tree had been, and a note taped to the railing wishing him a happy birthday from Yuuki. He'd been quite angry until he'd stuck his toe in the swirling, hot water...

Zero opened the door and marched in, closing it just a smidge more softly than the door at the Kurans' residence. He was still pissed, but at the heart of it was deep hurt and worry. He'd allowed himself to hope for this. That somehow he and Kuran could come to some sort of truce. He'd blamed Yuuki: her sweet words in his arms when he was at his weakest convincing him to try to suffer the insufferable. But in the end he could only blame himself. He should have known better. There was nothing about Kuran you could trust. Nothing you could rely on.

Zero switched on the kitchen light and went to rummage in the fridge for a beer before turning in. It was only about two thirty, but Zero thought to turn in for some sleep before his work day later. He'd sacrificed his rest for this occasion. It had seemed a good idea at the time...

Zero pulled off the stopper, took a long swig and glanced out the window to see a dark head laid back as if relaxed, on the edge of his hot tub. What! Zero was outside in a flash. That son-of-a...!

"What are you doing here?! Get out my fucking pool!!"

Kaname opened one eye then closed it, seemingly oblivious to the red with fury, silver-blond man standing on the edge in front of him. He frowned a little as if trying to search for the place he was at in his mind, or that point of sleep most of us cherish when we reach it, and then seemed to doze off again. There was the sound of metal against metal and then a shot was fired dangerously close to his head. A few prudent creatures stirred but otherwise nothing moved.

"You have some nerve coming here! Get out before I..."

The gun in Zero's hand flew out of it and there was the sound of it landing some distance away on the roof where some tiles broke. Kaname lazily opened his eyes as Zero stamped his foot and headed for the house.

"Why don't you join me, Kiriyuu? I came to talk anyway..."

"Screw you!! I have nothing to say! Get out now or I will blow you frigging head off...!"

"Fine. Run away as usual. I can't help it if you feel threatened by me." Kaname closed his eyes again, thinking he could stay here for a while just to piss him off before heading home to his empty house. He could tell Yuuki he'd tried when she returned, that it had been futile...

Kaname opened his eyes again and raised his head as he heard Zero's footsteps towards him. If he was going to shoot him again, Kaname was sure that he'd remove Zero's head. Kaname watched coldly as Zero stared at him for a while and then seemed to come to a decision. He then began to undress, removing the leather jacket he still had on and then unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt while looking Kaname in the eye. Kaname recognised Zero's unstated challenge. _"This is my house. If you don't want to see me naked, leave." _Kaname felt his mouth twist in wry amusement as Zero watched him watch as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, his well defined shoulder and ab muscles rippling nicely in the golden glow from the dim Jacuzzi lights, but when Zero started on his belt and leisurely unzipped his pants, Kaname found himself watching without forcing himself to. The smile left his face and as Zero yanked his pants down to reveal himself in all his glory, Kaname looked away, suddenly very disturbed with his thoughts. Idiot! What had he been thinking of doing with his tongue...?

The water splashed as Zero got into the small tub and sat opposite the suddenly pensive pureblood who had lost his teasing demeanour and had gone very still. Zero hooted inwardly at his small victory, as he arranged his limbs around Kaname's, sometimes pushing them around when they were in the way, making no concession to his uninvited guest. Perhaps he'd thought he would run away. Perhaps he'd thought he would stay intimidated by his presence. Well, screw him!!

"Well, Kuran? As much as I enjoy your _unexpected_ company..."

Kaname roused himself, especially as a toe scraped his inner thigh and he tried not to squirm...

"I came to..."

"Apologise for earlier? Yuuki read you the Riot Act, did she?"

"Never!" Kaname embraced the anger desperately. It certainly quelled some of the disturbing thoughts and consequences, "I won't apologise for what I had a right to say! No matter what Yuuki or you may _feel._"

"You really are a bastard, Kuran. You invaded my home to remind me of your juvenile behaviour earlier?"

"I came because we have to hash this out now. It seems Yuuki is set on this..."

"What? She never mentioned that before tonight?" Zero gasped in mock astonishment. Kaname's eyes narrowed in severe irritation. He began to count backwards in his head despite how attractive the idea of bathing in Zero's blood seemed at the moment.

"I... want... to find a way... for us to be civil to each other..."

"Look, we don't have to force ourselves to _lie_ to each other," Zero stated, pulling himself onto the edge of the tub in preparation for going inside. He'd had enough of the Kurans for one day, "I had decided on the drive over that it was time for a change. There is a position in Istanbul that I was thinking of accepting..."

Zero found himself underwater: splashing, panicking as hands held him. He scored them with his fingernails desperately before he found himself at the surface being pushed onto the side of the tub, straddled by a lithe body, a cold face inches from his own.

"You are not running away from this. You won't hurt her like that."

"Fuck you!! You goddamned animal!! Let me go...!

_BLURP, BLURP, BLURP..._

Zero was yanked to the surface again when a lot of the fight had gone out of him. Kaname hissed in disgust.

"You are so _afraid_." Kaname taunted, his face close, "You ever heard of a vampire dying by drowning? In your daily hunts, does anyone ever turn to you and say, 'Let's hold his head under water and see if that kills him...?'"

"I... am not like you. I don't have... your tolerance..." Zero coughed into the perfect face, water flowing from his mouth. His chest burned, but it was clearing. He was recovering.

"No, you aren't like me. You are nowhere near approaching me, but she wants you. She wants you." Kaname let go of Zero's neck, but stayed close, his eyes holding Zero's, "You are not running away. I still allow you to live, and as always, it is for her sake. You will stay and make her happy until your miserable life ends or I will destroy it myself. Am I clear?"

Zero removed his hand from his neck and glared daggers at the other man. Kaname held his gaze easily. Zero didn't scare him. Not like that anyway...

"You are a bundle of... contradictions, Kuran. One moment you... act like you want to see the back of me, the next you threaten... me with bodily harm if I leave. I had no... idea you cared."

"I care about Yuuki. You would do well to remember that. You have convinced her of your undying love for her and I have to tolerate this or face losing her. But as soon as you become dispensable I will act on it. Do _not_ misunderstand me..."

"Okay... Kuran. Glad we... had this chat. Now... will you leave? You have definitely... outstayed your welcome."

Kaname stayed where he was though, watching Zero closely. Zero sat panting loudly but his breaths were easing as his body recovered from the exertion, but he was still flushed from the effort. Kaname noticed this, the rosy cast that threatened the roots of Zero extraordinary hair. Kaname raised one hand and pulled back the hair that was plastered to Zero's face, just to see it...

"What are you doing?! Don't touch me!!"

Kaname jerked to the present again, from where his mind was pressing his lips to the edge of that flushed skin. But instead of hiding his reaction, he placed his hands on either side of the tub behind Zero, leaning in, letting his breaths hit Zero's face, "making" him relax. Zero's eyes closed...

"Perhaps... there is a way to make this worth my while as well..." Kaname breathed, making his words a soft, seductive caress. Zero fought the "hold" on him, but he couldn't break it. His anxiety and anger left him as he sat still, as he felt warm breath on his neck, before lips trailed upwards to the corner of his lips. Zero's eyes opened wide. The hell...!!

"No! Get away from me!"

Zero's hands raised to push Kaname away from him, but his hands slid along the skin harmlessly. Kaname purred, and chuckled. He realised, he felt quite an interest in subduing this particular stubborn ex-human. Felt an interest in bending him to his will. It amused him to think that the Zero Yuuki had begged him to save for her, would come to depend and look to him for affection, for pleasure. For... love. He only had to use what came naturally to him. If he played his cards right, Zero himself could be of use to him, and could be brought down several pegs off his bloody high horse. Besides, it was easier to catch flies with honey than with salt, Kaname thought, ignoring the other motive he had for wanting to explore this urge to touch Zero, to bury himself inside... Lust.

"Let me go."

"Zero," Kaname laughed, his smile very evident, which to be sure, would make anyone on guard that knew him, "I'm not even touching you..."

"You know what I mean. I don't have the usual reaction of wanting to strangle you which means you are fiddling with my mind..."

Kaname returned to his seat across the tub and Zero rubbed his face with trembling hands. He hated that. These god-damned freaks think they can use anyone and everything! If only he'd had the strength to finish it. If only he could remove these memories that made him think kindly of Yuuki, that made him sympathetic to Kuran. Cross would have understood his killing Kaname, even if he would have disowned him for it. He would have known his pain...

"Don't push your luck with me, Kuran, if you know what's good for you. If you think you don't know what you are planning, you're mad. You stay the hell away from me." Like anything short of a brain transplant would make him _like _this idiot.

Kaname heard this but kept the look of amusement on his face, not bothering to stop Zero's shaken exit from the tub. They had time enough to explore this. It won't work in one night.

"I'll tell Yuuki we've reached an understanding, Zero."

"You can tell her whatever you want and I hope you choke on it..." Zero bent to grab his clothes, obviously showing that what he thought Kaname wanted and what Kaname actually wanted differed fundamentally. The effect on Kaname was immediate and affirming. Kaname had found his next plaything.

"I want you to come by for dinner at four o'clock on Friday. Yuuki will be back by then. I want her to see us kiss and make up as they say..."

"Goodbye, Kuran. Let yourself out will you?"

"Goodbye, Zero. Sweet dreams." Kaname called out, watching Zero's retreating form like a cheetah would scrutinise a fat zebra. He was looking forward to it: the subjugation of Zero Kiriyuu.

_  
Much, much later_

"**MMMMMMM**!! Kaname stop! She'll hear us!!" Zero pleaded, pushing against Kaname's chest .

Kaname's head darted to recapture Zero's lips, as he pressed Zero into the counter, his urgency communicated in his every act. Dammit! Zero was driving him crazy. They'd graduated to kissing ages ago after months of carefully orchestrated seduction. Kaname had invited him out to various activities without Yuuki: restaurants, shows, games. He'd exhorted Zero to relax, filled him with guilt at being suspicious when he was trying to get along with him for Yuuki's sake. Soon they were laughing together, soon they were confiding in each other, soon there were affectionate rubs and playful gestures... Soon they were...

"Kaname!" Zero gasped, again as he tore his lips free only to stretch an inviting length of neck for Kaname to roughly kiss and suck on. Zero moaned loudly, grasping the edge of the counter to keep from falling as his legs buckled. He body became taut with longing, the crux of the matter rubbing against Kaname's equally interested body, driving a friction that was steadily making them both insane. Zero tried again to push at Kaname. She was waiting outside while they had come in to collect the food. Yeah, the both of them. Was Yuuki really as clueless as she let on?

"Kaname, please. She'll come in soon. You know Yuuki and her food. Oh fuck...!!"

Zero trembled and grabbed Kaname's shoulders as Kaname cupped him firmly, rubbing him through the bathing trunks in a motion designed to devastate his mind.

"Shhh. I want you so much. I've been thinking about this since you came out in this 'garment'."

"It's the latest fashion..."

"God, I think I'm developing a thing for your hip bones. I want to run my tongue over them until..."

"Kaname!! Stop talking like that to me. It's too disturbing."

"Funny you don't mind my kissing you, or... touching you but you do mind if I tell you what I want to do to you."

"It's too weird. It's how I treat..."

Zero trailed off uncomfortably but Kaname finished for him.

"Yuuki. Say it."

"I was going to say 'women'." Zero lied as he turned away, trying to catch his breath. He went to the fridge and removed the dishes the cook had placed in there and walked over to the microwave. He'd been invited to a quiet, cool morning in the hot tub with Yuuki and Kaname. Not to sneak kisses in the kitchen. Not to entertain thoughts of...

"Zero," Kaname began, pulling his fingers through his hair, "You must want more than this. You must think about what it would be like..."

"It's a big step. A step I'm not ready for. There's Yuuki. While we've been fooling around I have been able to tell myself this isn't serious. That I'm not really hurting her..."

"You think having your tongue practically licking my tonsils is just fooling around?"

"...Also, I'm not sure I trust you enough for that."

Zero didn't look at Kaname as he said that. But Kaname could see the old pain in his face as it set to granite. Zero wasn't a fool. It hadn't been that long ago when he'd held his head underwater and threatened him. But that had been about twenty-agonisingly-hot-make-out-sessions-and-one-mind-blowing-hand-job-on-the-way-back-from-the-International-Stadium ago. Since that time months ago in Zero's Jacuzzi, Kaname had found out that Zero was as sexy as hell. He wanted inside that devastating package.

"Zero, I'd be gentle with you," Kaname begged, coming up behind him, pressing his half naked body into him, letting his hot breath caressed the shell of Zero's ear in a way calculated to...

Zero pulled away, almost unable to bring him to do so. Kaname was sensual and damn nigh irresistible. He was manly, of course, but he had a seeming vulnerable softness that took Zero's breath away, that made him almost forget he was a man. Those damned vampire attributes...

"Let's go, Kaname. Yuuki is waiting..."

"What can I do to get you to trust me? I've welcomed you into my home. I've shown you everything I am. We are happy together. This one more thing would make it perfect. Is it that... you want to tell Yuuki about us first?" What the hell? Where did that come from? Kaname gasped but just stopped himself from balking openly. _Us...? _But Zero missed it, only rounding on Kaname after he had regained control of his surprise. Zero spoke clearly, emphatically.

"There's nothing you can do and there is _nothing_ to tell. Come, Kuran, let's go back outside. Yuuki will wonder what we were doing."

"What if I did tell her, Zero? What if I finally confessed our sins?"

"You wouldn't do that." Zero answered quietly, his voice holding an ominous promise, "You wouldn't risk losing both of us like that."

"**AAHHHH!!**"

_SPLASH!!!_

Yuuki surfaced and grabbed Zero's hair and pulled hard, dragging him underwater, repaying in kind. Zero held his breath and tackled Yuuki, pulling her under with him. Yuuki became surrounded by bubbles as she laughed, playfully grabbing at Zero's fingers as he held her to him. They surfaced, gasping and began to climb on top of the other, obviously getting nowhere fast.

"Kaname! Come help me!!" Yuuki screamed as Zero clung to her shoulders. She wondered what his problem was. Kaname wasn't one for idle play but he was not usually this quiet. It was as if he was sulking. Yuuki tried to get him to join them but failed yet again.

"Leave him, Yuuki. He probably has a lot on his mind." Zero offered, not liking the frown on her cute face, especially since he may have had something to do with it indirectly. Zero glared at Kaname, silently berating him for behaving like an idiot. He was behaving like a child he'd taken away his favourite toy from.

"Like what? Kaname..." Yuuki disentangled herself from Zero and waded over to Kaname. The hot tub wasn't Olympic size by any means but it was still way bigger than Zero's. There were built in seats along the circumference and still enough room in the centre for people to wade around. It would fit ten people comfortably, but had yet to be tested like that. The Kurans weren't given to hot-tub entertaining. Yuuki climbed up into Kaname's lap and leaned her forehead against his, holding his gaze in a quiet question only a couple would know the language of. Zero waded to the other side of the pool and pretended he wasn't there. She still had her husband. He'd always be her primary concern...

"I'm fine, Yuuki. Just trying to decide on an acquisition."

"Oh! Work? You are normally so good at leaving such things at the office."

"I know, Darling. But I guess I am emotionally invested in this one." Kaname caught and held Zero eyes as Zero looked up in alarm. He wouldn't dare...!!

"Really? Some old company? Do you want to turn in then?" Yuuki asked, her hand trailing lower...

"Yes, I would actually. It is getting late. But I want to talk to Zero for a moment, then I'll be right up."

"But..."

Kaname pressed a heated kiss to Yuuki's lips. When they next surfaced for air he insisted, "Go ahead and get ready. I'll only be a few moments. Please."

Yuuki was out of the pool at "Please". Kaname's kiss was a rather heady promise of a good reward if she was a good girl, even if she was dying to find out what Kaname needed to say to Zero alone. Ah well, she could always ask Zero later...

Zero made to follow Yuuki but changed his mind when she looked behind her conspiratorially and waved. He shouldn't try to look too suspicious then. By running away...

"Zero..."

"Kaname."

Zero stayed at the other end of the tub watching the swirling water, wishing he was somewhere else. Kaname was planning something and he'd talked Yuuki in cooperating. Damn.

Zero eyes popped open as Kaname's face was suddenly in front of his. Close. Irresistible.

"Kaname..."

"I love how you whisper my name. Remember that time at the office when you whisper it at you placed gentle kisses along my neck. I fell in love with it then."

"Kan... I told you to stop..."

"Talking? Okay. I will."

Kaname grabbed Zero and slammed him back against the side of the pool, his lips searching Zero's hungrily. Zero hands came up as he tried to push him away, but... geez...

Zero hands found Kaname's soft hair, holding his head as he opened his mouth, angling his head as he jostled for Kaname's lips, tongue, inside to his heat...

Kaname groaned as if he'd gotten something he'd longed for forever. His arms encircled Zero, dragging him into him, one hand going to remove the swimming trunks he'd been jealous of the entire morning. Zero started as Kaname bunched the fabric as if to tear it.

"No! Kaname... I'll take it off..."

"Hurry..." Kaname hissed, delving into Zero's ear like cold dessert.

Zero trembled and pushed clumsily on the waistband finally kicking it off as Kaname disappeared below the water. Zero fell back to the edge as lips blazed a delicious trail to his chest, as a tongue lapped at his sensitive nipples, as fangs raked along his warm skin just as Kaname knew he love the feeling of from that one time...

"Kaname!! Kaname..." Zero moaned, thrashing, his hips pressing into Kaname's soul-destroying, sensual massage of his hardness...

Kaname resurfaced and kissed Zero, trying to offer comfort, but trying to find his own. He disappeared again below the surface and spread Zero's legs before...

Zero found himself jettisoned from the water to a seat on the edge of the pool, the cool air taking his breath away. He moaned in protest before a hot mouth removed all thought from his mind.

"Ahhh!! Shit!!!" Zero cried, as his aching flesh was rolled around in Kaname's mouth, his tongue flicking, licking, exploring, somehow able to reach his burning scrotum before going to massage his length again. Zero began to sob. If... if Kaname stopped now he'd kill him!

Kaname, bless him, had no such intention. He sucked and toyed with Zero's throbbing rod all the while rubbing Zero's tight ring with his thumb. Zero didn't know it yet, but Kaname had him in a fairly comprehensive grip, his legs wide, his ass open and begging to be plucked. But Zero was a little distracted at the moment.

"Fuck!! Fuck!!" Zero whimpered, as Kaname removed Zero's length from his mouth and began to lick the length of it, his eyes closed as if this was the most pleasurable activity he could think of. Kaname looked out of it, gone, as he listened, as he sought, each moan, each restless arch, each breathless curse. Zero. Zero...

Zero tried to sit up as a finger broke through his tender ring. He moved to flinch away but found himself trapped.

"No... Stop!"

Kaname removed Zero's dick with an audible pop and dipped lower to lick around his probing thumb, offering lubrication as he slipped inside. Zero's heat seemed to swamp him...

"Oh God, you feel so good..." Kaname moaned as his own body jerked painfully. He had to have him. Now. Right now.

"No. Kaname..."

"Please, Zero, just give this a chance. I'll do anything. Anything..."

Zero's protests died at this. His hands dropped to his sides as Kaname pressed into him, tentatively rubbing, finding a smooth lump and teasing it, as he lapped at his erection, making Zero writhe and scream. Forgetting where they were...

"Kaname!! Zero!! Is everything alright?"

Yuuki!!

Zero fought first, swatting at Kaname's hands until he was released. He slipped back into the water and grabbed Kaname around his neck, pulling him over...

"You two!! I should have known! I am beginning to hate this little boys' club you both have. You both seem to have so much fun without me!"

"Aw, Yuuki! Don't be like that! You did want Kuran loosened up. Well, here you are!!"

"Really!! Are you coming, Kaname?"

Kaname was still: drenched, panting, staring at his wife and physically unable to leave Zero's side. He wanted it too much...

"Kuran. Yuuki wants you. You should go to her."

Kaname swung on the smiling Zero, his eyes filled with unimaginable disappointment. What was it that made him so nuts about him? Kaname opened his mouth and Zero sensed whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant. That look was the most honest thing he'd ever seen on Kaname's face.

"Come later! I'll wait for you. Now go!" Zero whispered urgently and ducked under the water to search for his trunks but also for a brief respite. When he surfaced again, he was alone.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to V__K._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this has much fluff and an attempt at sweetness. Hopefully, you won't cringe when you read it. You were warned! Oh, and this is still rated M kids..._

Doubt 4

_by lightpathetic_

_Later that day_

"**ZERO**! Good! We were about to have lunch...!"

"I'm sorry Yuuki, Kuran... I have to leave now. I was just called away on an assignment..."

"What? At this hour? That's very unusual..."

"Yes. It just came up, so..."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yuuki offered, approaching him, noticing that Zero didn't look very well. Like he hadn't slept. "You seem ill..."

"No, Yuuki. I'm fine. Honest. I just feel tired, that's all. I still need to adjust to your hours."

"Oh," Yuuki replied, backing away from probing that subject. She didn't want to bring up anything that was disadvantageous about his moving in. It was bad enough he'd had to rent out the house he'd bought with his parents' money. She allowed the excuse, smiling sympathetically and encouragingly, "I'm sure in a few months you'll be okay. We wouldn't have insisted on your joining us last morning if we'd known you had to work..."

"These things happen, Yuuki. Don't fret." He bent and kissed her on the forehead and turned to go, not acknowledging the twin dark stare behind Yuuki, at the table. He wasn't ready yet to pretend it hadn't mattered that he'd been stood up. He'd prepared himself, as he'd read up on it, and then had sat up waiting for hours. He bet Kuran had slept like a bear in the dead of winter last night. Bastard...

**ZERO** rubbed his eyes and reached for the ignition only to feel a hand stop him. He jerked it away reflexively and whipped towards the passenger seat to the same pair of brown eyes he'd tried to avoid. How the hell does he...? Oh, never mind.

"There's no assignment, is there? We can tell when you're lying. But we couldn't figure out why..."

"Could we do this later? I'm in a hurry..." Zero stubbornly stuck to the ruse. Who were they to decide he wasn't telling the truth?

"At least, _Yuuki_ couldn't figure it out. I think I can guess..."

"Look, Kuran. If you think this is about earlier, then you're mistaken. I really have to go..."

"I'm... sorry, Zero. I wanted to, but I..." How did he explain his mood? He'd finally gotten to the point he'd aimed for all those months ago, and had balked. He was practically outside Zero's door ready to take what was on offer. But... he couldn't. He just couldn't. He'd wanted... he'd wanted to give Zero more than what he was willing to offer last night. Last night he'd been out of his mind with desire and he'd lived long enough around fragile creatures to know when it wasn't a good idea to be around them. Especially one as precious as Zero. Whom, he'd realised, he wanted much better for...

"Don't apologise, Kuran. I'd decided it wasn't a good idea anyway. I was going to tell you today but I have an appointment. So if you'll excuse me..."

"_You've_ decided?! Why?! Because I hurt your feelings?! Why don't you ask me why I didn't come? Why won't you give me the benefit of the doubt? Was there anything about my behaviour last morning that left you in any doubt that I wanted you? I'd actually found myself praying Yuuki would just leave us alone...!!"

"Then why? Why didn't you come? Why else than you wanted to toy with me? You finally have me where you want me, don't you, Kuran? Where I can't think of anything else but... but..." Zero gasped as the pain he'd been suppressing finally gripped him. He felt Kaname's hand on his face but he smacked it away. He wiped his eyes and looked straight ahead, gathering himself. "I played into your hands but no more! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Zero, that's not true! There was a time when I'd wanted that. When I wanted to... break you. But that's not the case anymore! I swear it! I just needed more time to figure out what I wanted out of this..."

"What do you mean?! You aren't making any sense...!"

"I know! That's why I need time to think! I need to get it straight and I didn't want to harm this before I realised where I wanted it to go...!"

"I guess that's all I am then: another well-calculated chess move. Well, have all the time you need." Zero said, starting the car. Kaname's eyes narrowed at the resolve Zero had in his face, the cold determination.

"Zero, wait! I didn't mean it like that!!"

"Well, I do. Get out of the car. I have to go."

Kaname looked at the face set like granite and longed to melt it. He leaned forward; instinctually seeking the welcome he knew was there for him, that had been there before. His lips met cold ones, ones that treated him like a stranger.

"No... Zero..." Kaname moaned plaintively. He couldn't have blown it already. All he'd wanted was time to think! "Zero, don't do this..." he pleaded.

"I can't keep letting you hurt me, Kaname. And I won't let you hurt Yuuki. I'd be the worst kind of fool if I did that. It's over. Come on, get out. I have to go."

Kaname felt the despair grip his heart. The thought of ending this... was not acceptable. It simply wasn't an option. The pain he felt... Maybe that's all he needed to help him decide. Maybe it was that simple. If it felt right, if your soul missed it when it was gone, then nothing else mattered. Not pride, not conventions, not past grievances or wrongs. Not his need for an advantage when the game threatened to swallow him whole. If he'd give millions to see that sexy smile directed at him again then it must be pretty important to him. Enough to sacrifice his level of comfort. Or create a new one. He guessed... he needed to follow his heart.

"Are you going to be home this afternoon as usual?" Kaname asked, suddenly shaking off his reservations, his doubts, his despair, and getting out the car with an air of purpose. He knew what he had to do.

"No. This job's in Tokyo. I'll probably stay in a hotel and come back tomorrow..." _Just like that? _Zero wondered, as Kaname's cold mask slipped easily into place. So, he'd made the right decision. Zero took a deep breath and revved the engine. If Kaname could move on, so could he. God, he'd been so close to...

"Okay, later then." Kaname said, straightening. Then he was gone, leaving Zero to pick up the pieces.

**ZERO** stirred and groaned, pushing himself off the bed. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes, he'd been so tired. He'd come home about five o'clock in the afternoon, removed his jacket and that was the last thing he remembered. He was glad he was so tired, though. It had finally kept those stupid, yearning dreams at bay.

Zero looked at his watch and saw that it was two thirty a.m. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He'd slept longer than he'd intended. Yuuki must really be worried about him now, but she'd probably already checked on him and was satisfied he wasn't dead or dying otherwise she or his cell would have woken him by now.

Zero rose and stumbled towards the bathroom, deciding to shower before he even began to think about assuaging the hunger pains in his stomach. He hadn't bothered to do anything about such hygiene in the day and a half he was away. He'd stayed in his car, not bothering with a hotel, after the job had become more complicated – including one lengthy foot-chase across twenty-six blocks. Hell, even _h_e could smell himself. No doubt the Kurans were well aware he was safely home.

Zero didn't know it at the time but something had roused him from his sleep. The sound of a knock on his balcony door. But Zero hadn't consciously heard it, so he didn't know to check his balcony before he headed for the bathroom. It was only when he was quite invested in relieving himself did he hear the knock again. Just barely avoiding an accident, he finished and turned to walk cautiously towards the doors. Why would someone be outside there? It was the second floor...!

"Ka... Kuran!! What the hell are you doing?!" Zero bellowed, mostly angry that this madman had almost scared him out of his wits.

"Zero. Did I wake you?"

"What do you want?! Couldn't you use the door like normal people! I nearly had a stroke...!

Kaname just stood there in the face of Zero's fury, quietly calm, hands in the pockets of his navy blue slacks waiting out the storm. He'd missed him, he realised. Two days and he was thirsty for just the sight of him. God, he was sick...

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight." Kaname asked, his smile charming, his voice like deep silk. Any other person would have said "No! Take me!" in a heartbeat.

"Busy? Kuran, I'm going back inside. I'm not in the mood for... Holy crap!! What the hell?!"

Zero gawped, open-mouthed as Kaname hopped onto the balcony rail and stepped onto, get this, a carpet.

"That's a carpet!"

"Yes, it is. It's from the fireplace in the east bedroom on this floor. It's made in Italy, but I know you wouldn't have noticed..."

"Kaname. I'm... going back to bed..." Another god-damn weird dream. Was he to be tortured like this forever?

"That's fine by me, but I was hoping we'd go out first. I know you must be hungry so I brought a picnic hamper. There are cold duck sandwiches, fruit, hot soup in a flask, those sweet and sour chicken balls you can't get enough of and lots of noodles..." As if on cue the lid opened and a gust of wind blew the mouth-watering scents towards Zero's nostrils. Zero found himself walking towards the railing, drooling...

"No... No!! Kuran...!"

"Kaname. Tonight I am Kaname." Kaname stated firmly.

"I told you it was over! Your answer is to rip off 'Aladdin'?"

"It was Yuuki's idea. She said you'd get a kick out of it, but she didn't elaborate."

What...! He'd sworn her to secrecy about tha...!

"Did you say _Yuuki_?"

Zero stepped back from the railing his anger boiling to the surface. The bastard!

"Yes. I told her..."

"What?!!" Zero brought both his hands to his hair, the look of incredulity and horror manifest on his face. "Did anything I said register with you at all?! You would do anything to get what you want! Anything!! God! I wish I'd killed you when I had the..."

"I told her that I loved you." Kaname interrupted, hopping down from the carpet. He'd expected this. He was ready. "I told her that I needed to make up for a terrible mistake I'd made, so that I could win you back. She suggested this..."

"It's true, Zero. We planned this all day..."

Zero spun on the feminine voice behind him and Yuuki stepped out onto the balcony from the shadows. Zero's eyes filled and overflowed with tears as he felt the crushing disappointment in himself to be caught in this position. Her _husband_...

"Yuuki... I'm so sorry. I..."

"Zero. Zero. Darling, don't cry. I won't say it wasn't a shock. I mean when I think about how you both hated each other... But then, I felt real joy. You don't know how I worried about forcing you both to relate to each other. This... this is better than I had ever dreamed possible! We could truly be a family now...!"

"Yuuki. This... I do love you. It's just that..."

Yuuki pulled Zero into her arms, holding him tightly. Zero buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent, unable to face its being gone.

"I know you do, but admit it: you want to go with him. You think I didn't notice your trunks at the bottom of the pool the other night? I just didn't know what to think! It makes sense now. That and Kaname's distracted behaviour... I feel a little foolish." Yuuki laughed at herself as Zero blushed and Kaname looked on, watching the two of them as if he had all the time in the world. He watched Zero's face carefully, still feeling as if he was walking on a brittle, glass floor, wondering when it would give way. Would Zero give this a chance?

"So?" Yuuki asked Zero directly, "Are you going?"

Zero looked around himself as two pairs of chocolate eyes watched him, waiting for his answer. What were they asking? They were fine with this? A relationship with the three of them in it? Of course they were. But was he ready? What if he changed his mind? Would he hurt them?

"Zero." Kaname said, interceding on his frantic thoughts, "Why don't you go have the shower and get dressed? I want to hold you and kiss you too but I don't have Yuuki's tolerance for... What is that? Cat urine? We'll wait here."

Zero flushed and headed for the doors. He'd forgotten he'd slipped in an alley... But he turned back and looked Yuuki in the eyes.

"My fantasy was to be your Aladdin, Yuuki. I wanted to whisk you away and have you all to myself. I wanted to impress you and have you look at me. Only me..."

"I know, Zero. That's why I convinced Kaname to do this. Because he feels the same way about you and you never got to do those things with me. What's the use of telekinetic powers if you can't use them offer romantic carpet rides to people? You go and enjoy yourself and forget everything else. I'll being waiting here when you return with the same love I had before. Maybe more! When I think of you two being intimate, I get ..."

"Right. That shower." Zero turned and practically ran inside, slamming the door on the bathroom. Really, who knew Yuuki was such a pervert? Next she'll be begging to watch...! Zero frowned as he fretted to himself, but it was then he began to allow himself... to be happy.

**PALE** fingers delved into dark locks, holding those beautiful tantalising lips to his own. He sucked and nipped, his body aching for more already, which would have been the case even before the wine and chocolate had made him giddy. Zero lay on his back on the carpet, on a hill at a slight incline. If Zero had wanted to, he could open his eyes and look straight as the most exquisite view of the city of Osaka, glittering in the dark, with the river running through it in a dark glistening ribbon. This, after an hour long ride in the Sea of Japan. Literally. Kaname having sat almost passively as Zero whipped his head around at the fish he could reach out and pluck from the water, as they travelled along, since the only thing keeping them from mixing with the turbulent waters was a thought. Zero hadn't even realised how tightly was holding on to Kaname during this, and before when they were flying, but Kaname had noticed, spending a lot of his time just looking at Zero and cherishing his nearness, breathing in the scent of his hair. Kaname hadn't realised how much it seemed like he'd been holding his breath these last few months. It was like he was finally able to let it go and relax. His only regret was he hadn't done this sooner.

After narrowly missing a whale, Zero decided he was very cold and they ended up surfacing and again taking to the air. After sightseeing for a bit, they landed on a clearing Kaname had spotted on this hill. Soon, the rest of the picnic was finished during happy but aimless conversation and Kaname had decided then was as good a time as any in a date for a kiss. Zero was lying on his back staring at the view and the stars. Relaxed. Kaname slid down to lie next to him, asking if he was warm enough, to which Zero was going to reply "yes", but Kaname pressed his body into him and began to kiss him in earnest. Soon, there wasn't much thought about chills or anything but their need for each other. Zero pulled away though.

"Getting Yuuki to help you. That was sneaky."

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

Zero laughed and shook his head. He wondered what he was getting into. Kaname saw this and softened his answer.

"She was suspicious. She noticed your odd behaviour and accused me of torturing you again. That's when I told her you were the one torturing me."

"You didn't..."

"I certainly did. After her mouth dropped open so long that I considered closing it for her, she just started to laugh and laugh then started nattering about how anything was possible she supposed. I felt quite silly. Then she hatched this plan. I was against it of course. It seemed so, so..."

"Hackneyed? Clichéd? Childish? Sappy?"

"...Okay, you get the idea. But she told me to trust her and the next thing I knew we were scouring the house for Persian rugs..." Kaname broke off as Zero began to have a severe seizure, but tears were coming from his gorgeous eyes so Kaname guessed he was going to be alright. Zero gasped to a stop and wiped said eyes.

"I would give my soul to watch that unfold. Yuuki, she could get us to do anything."

"Including fall in love."

Zero looked at Kaname and fell silent at which point Kaname leaned in again and pressed his lips to Zero's.

"Would you mind if I told you I want to lick every single inch of you?"

"I'd prefer... if you actually did it..."

Kaname sat up and straddled Zero, glad the romance was over with. He lifted his black turtleneck sweater over his head and made quick work of his slacks. Zero watched with undisguised lust but gasped as Kaname's significant erection bounded forth and began to have second thoughts about tonight's culmination... But then Kaname kissed him again, his soft skin rubbing against him restlessly. God, he wanted him... so much...

"Your turn." Kaname muttered, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Zero's neck to the first button on his grey shirt, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Zero bucked and writhed as six buttons was accompanied by a few minutes of exquisite tongue-play, Kaname also using his teeth to overwhelming effect. Kaname's tongue lapped and thrilled and drilled every conceivable inch of his torso, from the supra-sternum notch to the sensitive base of his stomach. Zero cried out and tried to take over several times, but Kaname held his arms, letting nothing distract him from his calculated tortured of this man he cherished so completely. He'd waited a long time for this. He was going to savour it.

Kaname finally lifted his head and the only sign that Kaname gave of his own painful abstinence was his almost ink black eyes and the rather substantial, wet stain on the carpet. He slid his body back up Zero's to meet his eyes, his breaths becoming unsteady as he did this. But Zero only noticed one thing: his own pants were still on. Why the hell did he leave that? Zero struggled. How could Kaname have missed the way he was dry humping his chest?

"Kaname, please. This foreplay... I'm not a girl. I was ready for you the moment you tugged off your sweater."

"I'm not ready, though."

"What!!"

"Mmmm. You taste good..."

Zero found himself flipped onto his stomach but, oddly enough, he wasn't jarred in the process. He lay on his stomach as soft, warm hands explored his back and arms before a hot tongue began to lap at his spine. Zero closed his eyes and thought of Yagari on a bad day, yelling at him about the speck of dirt on his gun...

"Oh shit!! Shit!!" Zero gasped and pushed back, unabashed, simply because his entire body was singing with pleasure. Kaname chuckled.

"That got your attention?"

"Kaname. You sick son-of-a-bitch. Please..."

"Not yet. But soon..."

Kaname continued lower, finally reaching the waistband of Zero's jeans. He leisurely reached under him and undid the button and zip, pulling it down slowly. Zero hands, quite of their own accord, rushed to assist, and found themselves "pinned" to his sides. Zero moaned in sheer agony.

"Oh God. You're so beautiful."

Zero stilled at this breathless admission, at the wonder behind it. He began to blush.

"Kaname. Kaname are you...?" Zero's breath hissed through his teeth as he was suddenly enveloped in Kaname's heat. He moaned and tried to pull away as Kaname rolled his head from side to side as he sucked hard on Zero's stiff flesh. Zero cried out as Kaname pushed him deep, massaging his aching scrotum as his throat worked his throbbing flesh. Kaname gave no quarter; forcing Zero higher and deeper, towards an edge so high the fall was certain to be...

"Kaname!! Kaname!! Fuck!!!" Zero twisted his hips as he came, driving unconsciously into Kaname's eager mouth as he lay beneath him, between his legs. His body tingled in curious exertion as he fell limp to the carpet, his lungs grabbing the air desperately as he tried to cope. Kaname didn't let go of him, only stroking him tenderly until he recovered, eventually releasing Zero's limp flesh from his capture. He slid out from between his legs and covered Zero's body as he trembled, kissing along his shoulders in as effort to soothe him. He had been a little cruel. He'd enjoyed Zero's reactions so much he'd pushed him hard. He felt some regret. Some...

"Are you okay?" Kaname whispered, into one ear as Zero calmed. Zero nodded and tried to roll to meet Kaname's eyes. Kaname allowed it, coming to lie next to Zero as he stroked his hair from his face.

"Are you ready to go home now? The sun will soon be up."

"That's it? That's all...?"

Another time and place and Kaname would have laughed at Zero's expression. But instead he looked away from it. He knew what Zero had been expecting and he hated to disappoint him. But he still remembered Zero's words from earlier. The last thing he wasn't to do was ruin this occasion by being too greedy, too selfish. He didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

"It was wonderful. Perhaps we should take this a bit slower..."

Kaname found himself underneath Zero, scrutinized by a pair of furious grey eyes. He was actually put out for a moment, Zero had moved so fast...

"What is it? Why are you suddenly afraid to touch me?"

"I'm not afraid, Zero. I want to take this slowly! Is that a crime?!"

"It is if you've been pressuring me for weeks to have sex with you and now we finally can, you flake out! Dammit, Kaname! I extremely frustrated with you! You don't seem the type to not know your own mind...!"

"I don't want to hurt you alright!! I don't want to mess this up!! You've never trusted me! How could you with something like this? There will be pain and I'll have to continue regardless. How can you even open to me if you can't even trust me with simple things? We have to work on that first and then we should..."

"Kaname! Kaname. Do you want me to do it?" Zero interrupted Kaname's tirade with seeming calm, but he was more than touched by his concerns. He'd never forget this night as long as he lived. Kaname couldn't have done any more to make Zero trust him than to say these things. It showed than Kaname did care about him, and could be unselfish. Zero wanted him now more than ever.

"What?"

"Do you want me start? I could always control the pace. If it hurts and I want to go home, I'll just stop. What do you say?"

Kaname fell silent, thoroughly flummoxed. Why didn't he think of that?

"Okay. If you're sure..."

Zero bent and kissed Kaname gently on the lips but deepened the kiss quickly, hungrily. This man... he was beginning to see what Yuuki saw in him.

Kaname moaned as he felt Zero's hands on him, recreating their last date in accurate detail, right down to the thing with his thumb on his tip...

"Zero! Dear God!!" Kaname head flew back as his body shuddered. At this point, he remembered, he'd had to pull over the car...

"Mmmmm." Zero moaned, clearly satisfied with his handiwork. He let up on the nipple he was abusing and looked into Kaname's dazed face, "I love your body. All I have to do is run my fingers along your skin like this..."

Kaname rolled Zero underneath him and moved to grind himself into Zero, his frustration coiling his body tighter than a bow. Zero didn't know what he was playing with...!

"Oh shit! Shit!!" Zero gasped, tears coming to his eyes, but held on tight hoping Kaname wouldn't withdraw. He just needed time to adjust...

Kaname froze, at first unsure what had happened and then when he did he pulled back to look Zero in the eye, but Zero hid his face.

"Zero! What the hell! WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Kaname. Don't panic..."

"Don't panic!! You said you were going to do it!! Oh God!!"

Kaname tried to pull away, but Zero wrapped his legs around him. He lay back and looked at Kaname, holding his gaze.

"I was going to but you were faster. I didn't think you would flip us..."

"When haven't I flipped us when you do that thing with your fingers?"

"... Point taken." Zero laughed. Kaname looked at him as if he'd gone mad and Zero laughed some more. The pain was easing somewhat. He was just felt full. Not a bad feeling to feel full of Kaname. He reached up and kissed him. "Try moving."

"Zero..."

Zero ran his hands up and down Kaname's back and Kaname jerked forward, reflexively forcing himself deeper. Zero tensed again. It still hurt, but otherwise it wasn't unpleasant, he thought. Kaname stilled, even though the call to exploit Zero's tight, velvet heat was painful to resist. He was buried completely, feeling Zero squeeze him... Kaname bit his lip and began to think of the doorman to the Night Class dorms naked. Oddly enough, some respite did come...

Kaname dropped his head and began to kiss Zero: his lips, his neck, and his nipples. One hand carefully reached between them and began to massage Zero's turgid flesh. Zero moaned, his hands holding Kaname's head to where he was licking his chest. Kaname switched to a quick oscillating motion with his hand over Zero's dripping tip and Zero cried out and pressed onto him... Zero's head fell back to the ground as his body went limp, tears coming to his eyes for a different reason. What the...?!! What the hell was that?!!!

"Zero! Are you alright...?"

Zero reached up and grabbed Kaname by the hair, his legs forming bonds of steel around Kaname's hips. He looked into Kaname's worried eyes, his own steady with determination.

"Kaname, if you care anything about me. Anything at all. You will fuck me until I pass out. Do you understand? Dear God," Zero groaned, "that felt so damn good...!"

**YUUKI** awoke as she heard the door to the balcony open and rolled over to greet her husband. She rubbed an eye sleepily trying to come awake and get details. She was as excited as if it was happening to her. Or so she thought.

"Kaname! Kaname?" Yuuki sat up then, mortified at the sombre expression on her brother's face. She got to her knees as he approached the bed and reached out for him. "Kaname, it's okay. We'll think of another way to..."

Kaname grabbed her, "shot" them both into the air before they landed bodily onto the bed. Yuuki squealed in shock but recovered quickly and scrambled to look at her husband's face. He was wearing a very silly grin. Yuuki punched him in the stomach.

"You idiot! I thought Zero had decked you and gone home. You simpleton! You had me so worried!!"

Yuuki tried to punch him again but Kaname caught her hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her, melting her protests eventually. Yuuki lifted her head to the sight of Kaname's perpetual silly smile.

"I'm glad for you. If you're this happy, imagine the other guy that had the _carpet_ ride."

"He... fell asleep. I'm not sure what he thought..."

"Liar!!" Yuuki accused, laughing, "You probably wore him out."

Kaname looked up at the ceiling, a faraway gaze to his eye, a smug smile to his lips.

"That I did..." he agreed. Still, he had every intention of going for seconds this evening. Damn, Zero was sexy like that...

"Kaname, I'm so happy. This is like a dream come true. The two men I love, in love with each other. Maybe you _can_ have it all... What is it? Kaname...?" Yuuki asked, alarmed as the silly smile suddenly disappeared. What could be so upsetting?

Kaname sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and stood to head for the bathroom.

"Nothing's the matter, Darling. I just need a shower."

Kaname escaped into the en suite and closed the door. He went over to the sink and splashed water on himself, then looked at his impossibly beautiful face in the mirror. Why was he doing this? He'd been so happy earlier. What did it matter that Zero hadn't said he loved him? He'd showed him in other ways, hadn't he? He'd let him...

Kaname straightened and tried to push away the doubts. Why was it so important anyway? Why must he possess everything totally? Zero was here. He was able to love him, until Zero was able to tell him properly. It was only a matter of time...

_Return to the present_

**KANAME** stared up at Zero's happy face and forced a smile to his. He remembered that day as well. He remembered he was still waiting for those words. He mentally shook himself and tried to concentrate on what he'd been doing ever since: earning Zero's love. And he will say it, not as a flippant, placatory sentence to them both but as an indication of how much Kaname himself meant to him. Like he'd done with Yuuki. Soon.

"...And so, I wanted this to be as special. Of course, I can't fly..."

"Who asked you to? As I remember, all I've been begging you to do for the last five minutes was screw me..."

"Still..."

Kaname made a rather frustrated sound and began to "lift" Zero off his feet. Zero laughed and raised a hand.

"Alright! This _was_ something else that happened that night. As I remember, I'd asked you to fuck me until I passed out and you had obliged, if I'm not mistaken."

Kaname began to tremble, his mind going to the memory and knowing what he was in for.

"Zero... Zero!! OOhhh...!!" Kaname moaned and gripped the mattress. Then nothing much interrupted the sound of slapping flesh and the men's delighted noises for a long time.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to V__K._

_Sorry! I guess I'll put the Z/K in the last chapter along with more threesome. I'll have to think of something spectacular as it is the last..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Final chapter is here. Spectacular? No. But it is total smut with the merest nod to plot. Has dp. If you do not know what this means then you are too young for this story. _

Doubt 5

_by lightpathetic_

"_**OOHHHHH!!**__ Zero!"_

"_Let go of me, Kaname. Let go of me so I can..."_

"_No! No... You cruel bastard..."_

"_I love the way you feel, Kaname. I want to get deeper. I want to get all the way inside you..."_

"_AAAHHHH!! AAHHH! You...! Oooohhhh _fuck_...!!!"_

Yuuki trembled at her husband's shouts of pleasure. If only she'd been invited, she thought, as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs, her fingers searching for the relief she needed to go to sleep. She loved listening to them. Most of the time. When they were lost in each other, it was breathtaking to listen. This time, though, it wasn't Zero being screwed until he completely lost it. Yuuki found it damned hot the thought of her strong, capable husband being unhinged like that. She wondered if she could...

_THUD!! THUD!! THUD!!!_

Yuuki giggled as the entire house vibrated tellingly with Kaname's orgasm. That wall by the headboard will need to be repaired.

"_Spread your legs or I'll stop, Kaname. I mean it..."_

Yuuki heard an incoherent male voice and Zero's chuckling. Yuuki imagined the two men, sweat-soaked and trembling from exertion as she helped herself. It wasn't long before her thighs tensed and her body shook in singular ecstasy. She moaned and rolled, grabbing a pillow and sticking it between her legs to her heat, trying to find some small comfort in this torturous situation...

"_Onto your stomach. Push back... Yes... Yes! I may never stop, Kaname! God! The way you feel...!"_

That's it!! Yuuki rolled to get to her feet. She was joining them. To hell with the promise she'd made. There was only so much a person could take...!

"_I love you, Zero. Dear God! I love you so much...!"_

Yuuki stilled at the edge of the bed, the moaned words still ringing in her head. There were drawbacks to having excellent hearing as a pureblood. Sometimes, you heard things you would rather not. Not that Yuuki disliked hearing Kaname tell Zero he loved him. She knew that they loved each other passionately. In their own way. But there were those times when she was alone like this, and Kaname would be with Zero. When Kaname thought she was asleep when he'd left her. Then she'd hear...

_Stop it, Yuuki!! He loves you!! As he'd always loved you! _

It's true. He did love her as he'd always have. They were nigh inseparable. Her heart warmed at the welcome she always saw in his eyes, the tenderness there. She had no right to feel... threatened. None at all!

Yuuki sighed and lay back in bed, her eyes filled with the pain from past eavesdropping. She also knew it wasn't all in her head; her husband's longing, his desperation. For Zero. She'd witnessed his looks of hunger, the way he would touch him, hold him, the subtle competition with her for his attentions. She'd heard, when they thought she was asleep, the way he would speak to Zero as if they were the only ones in existence, and the way he would cry when he thought they both couldn't hear him...

Yuuki pulled the pillow to her and hugged it tightly, her eyes fixed on the ceiling but her mind going to what haunted her. She hated the very evident misery her husband was caught in. He loved Zero to distraction but Zero's heart was too filled with her. Oh, she wasn't naive. She knew how Zero felt. She knew that if given the choice, Zero would choose her. But, the sad thing was, her husband knew it as well. Yuuki ached with regret for the choice she'd made to include Zero in their lives because as things stood now, no-one could ever truly be happy. Everyone had serious doubts they had to ignore in order to make this relationship work and this lack of security tore them apart on the inside because they'd never be able to truly share their pain with the people they cared the most about.

Yuuki closed her eyes and let the sounds of her men's passion drift over her, determined to be happy for them and not give in to this futile exercise. For better or worse they had each other, regardless of the reasons they were brought together and Yuuki was determined, as she drifted off to sleep, they'd all make the best of it.

**LONG**, beautifully tapered fingers threaded through damp, silver hair, holding that sweet mouth to his own. The hands they were attached to trembled a little, his muscles still not quite under control after Zero's persistent love-making. His body still hummed as sparks of pleasure shot through him in the aftermath, making him squeeze Zero exquisitely.

"Mmmm..." Zero moaned against Kaname's lips, as Kaname's heat tightened around him yet again. He really could do this all day. Kaname felt good around him like this. Right. He felt himself begin to grow hard again, but a part of him regretted it because he liked this; their lying here entwined, kissing...

Kaname pulled away a little and gasped as he felt Zero swell inside him. He wiggled a little and pushed onto him trying to seat himself completely. Zero groan at the friction and at Kaname's sheer, wanton greediness. He didn't have to ask. He was _sure_ Kaname would do this all day.

"I think you like this better than I do..."

"I don't know why I've never tried this before."

"Because there's nothing you like better than conquest. You're like Genghis Khan on steroids."

Kaname laughed, liking the analogy very much. This _was_ very different, his lying beneath Zero like this, receiving him until his insides ached. But he'd forgotten his earlier unease. He realised he _liked_ when Zero conquered him...

"I agree with you in some respects but you are wrong. There are a couple things I like more than conquest." Kaname reached up and brushed his lips against Zero's, his eyes hooding at how happy he was.

"Yeah. Sex and Yuuki. Maybe in that order." Zero stated dryly, lowering his head to nuzzle and kiss the gorgeous expanse of neck on offer. Kaname was so soft, so beautiful, yet Zero always felt... safe in his arms. Like nothing could harm him. He realised, he liked it. It was reassuring when there was so much to worry about in his life. So much he had no control over. When Kaname held him, he felt such peace, just like the one he wished on Yuuki when he held her. It made him think about the talk earlier, about who supported Kaname when he needed it. He lifted his head again.

"Kaname, you know you can rely on us, right? You know you are not alone. If you ever need help or support we're here for you."

The smile eased markedly on Kaname's face as his eyes darted to meet Zero's own. Zero wondered at this. He'd said nothing that would upset anyone...

"What about you? You always hide behind Yuuki. Will _you_ always be here for me when I need you?"

"Sure, Kaname. As long as I can be. I _am_ an ex-human..."

Kaname rolled them both, planting Zero firmly beneath him. He was again in the mood for conquest.

"You know what I mean, Zero..."

"Kaname, what is it? You've been on edge since this baby episode. It doesn't matter to me. Really! I've spoken to Yuuki and she understands..."

"It's not that, Zero!! And you know it!" Kaname spoke harshly, bringing Zero to a halt. He looked up at the agitated pureblood and waited, his eyes wide with concern. Kaname sighed and looked away. He was behaving like a child. He knew it, but...

"Why won't you say it? Why won't you tell me you love me?" Kaname looked back into Zero's eyes, the fear of Zero's answer loomed in his heart.

Zero frowned. What was he on about?

"Kaname. I do love you. I say it all the time..."

"You know what I mean. You know what I want to hear..."

Zero pushed Kaname away and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked out the window to the darkening sky. It was time to get up but they hadn't even been to sleep. He was beginning to feel the fatigue. His irritation rose.

"Do you really want me to say the reason, Kaname? Do you really want me to put it into words?" Zero began testily, "Isn't it enough that I am here with you now? You know how unlikely it was that we'd even have tolerated being in the same room together, much less being lovers. Do you really have to claim everything? Completely?"

"Zero, I have done everything I can think of. I have given you everything I possibly can. I have apologised, I have begged your forgiveness and you've said that you have given it to me..."

"I have! Otherwise, I wouldn't be here!!"

"Then what is it?! What is preventing you from giving me your heart? What is stopping you from looking at me the same way...?"

"I can't believe this! If you really want to know, it's because you are not _her_! Because I am in love with _her_! I have been since she bathed me of my parents blood and my own those years ago! When I came to her in no state to care about anything or anyone, after I had lost everything that was dear to me at the hands of a _vampire_. She gave me the will to live on, comforted me and taught me to smile again. No-one else will ever be her equal, Kaname! No-one! God, why? Why did you have to make me hurt you this way? There is no reason for this! You have Yuuki! _Yuuki!_" Zero's own jealousy burst forth, unbidden. He stalled, robbed of his momentum, as his own vicious yearning poured forth, knowing he had to suppress it. For all their sakes.

Kaname rolled over onto his stomach, suddenly feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He inhaled deeply trying to cope with his bitter, bitter disappointment. Yes, he had Yuuki. And as long as he had Yuuki...

"Kaname..."

"It's alright, Zero. I needed to hear it, once and for all, that's all."

"Kaname..."

Zero crawled to him and covered him with his body. Kaname closed his eyes and shook, his being melting at just Zero's touch. It wasn't fair. There was nothing he could do. He could fight, but how do you fight to win against someone you also loved? He was paralysed in this situation, unable to help himself, unable to make himself feel safe. Sometimes he thought this feeling of excruciating impotence was the worst of it all.

"Kaname. Kaname, I adore you. You know I do. I'd put my life on the line in a second, for you. I trust you with everything I hold dearest to me. I trust you with Yuuki's life and happiness as well as my own. But I won't lie to you. That's how much you mean to me..."

"Okay, Zero. I understand. Excuse me."

Kaname pulled away and got to his feet heading for the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths before stepping into the shower. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed that Zero had risen until he followed him into the shower.

"Zero! I..."

"Kaname. I need a shower as well. I thought we could share it."

Kaname couldn't think of a good reason not to do so, simply because they bathed together normally after they made love. Why should today be any different? Just because you were an _idiot_...

"What?!"

Kaname froze as soapy hands came around him and a body pushed him into the tiled wall. He hadn't been expecting it but soon righted himself.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to ask?"

Zero leaned in and began to lick Kaname's ear, before planting the heavy, hot tip inside. Kaname shivered, his head lolling back for more...

"No... I..."

Zero cupped Kaname's cheek firmly and pulled his head to his, his lips to his lips, kissing him thoroughly, prying apart Kaname's teeth and sinking his hungry tongue inside. He rubbed Kaname's sensitive fangs insistently before flicking his tongue along to the nerve and blood vessel rich roof of his mouth before curling his tongue around Kaname's and urging it to follow his into his mouth. Zero was rewarded with a tortured moan as he sucked on Kaname's tongue, tugging it in a motion similar to what he was currently doing to Kaname's eager erection...

"Mmmmmm!" Kaname moaned, as Zero massaged him between his hands. He loved when Zero did this. It was somehow as exciting as screwing him. Kaname hissed as Zero treated his hardness like a warm length of clay, using the soap to full effect to allow him to slide his fingers... and thumbs... everywhere. Including...

"Fuck!! Oh fuck!!" Kaname broke the kiss and leaned forward as his body crested quickly. His knees shook as his head hit the wall. His nerves were still raw from earlier. His body took each orgasm badly.

"Zero. You're sadistic..."

"By giving you pleasure? You have it all wrong..." Zero drew out the last word as he slid his tongue along Kaname's back, licking the length to his tailbone, his hands already washing, soaping, and probing where he wanted to go. Kaname leaned helplessly against the wall, unable or unwilling to stop Zero from having his way. He gasped as the warm spray hit him on his tender privates, then he was spread apart, and...

Zero dropped the shower head and pushed hard against Kaname's body to support him as he began to cry out. His sensitive ring was being ruthlessly plundered as Zero lathered and manipulated his throbbing length. Kaname was close to losing his mind as his body's control deserted him. He slumped onto the wall, panting as tiles fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.

"God, I love when you lose it." Zero growled, pressing his body comfortingly into Kaname's trembling one. There was no respite. His body recovered quickly and Zero took advantage of it, his mood devoid of mercy.

"I'm beginning to hate you..."

Zero chuckled and reached for his own awakened member. He pressed it against Kaname's slickened entrance. Despite his own exhaustion, Kaname pressed back against it, his breath hissing through his teeth as he felt Zero fill him again. He loved his feeling. He was finally whole.

"Kaname," Zero began, the humour leaving his face, "I do love you. I mean, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Maybe, if I wasn't in love with Yuuki..."

"Don't lie to me, Zero." Kaname bit, tensing at the resurgence of the pain, "I'm not some distraught girl you have to placate..."

"Will you shut up?" Zero snapped, pressing violently into Kaname, knowing it would rob him of his breath, "You wanted me to see your weaknesses and have compassion. You can't have it both ways. I am trying to say that I need you, that I could never leave you without cutting off a most important part of me. Please understand, that even though I can't give you what you want, what I _do_ have to give, is yours. Completely. Completely..." Zero's eyes closed as he began to move. He lay his head on Kaname's smooth shoulder as he pumped himself into Kaname hot sheath, revelling in the sensation of each slice of devastating friction, each involuntary adoration of his length Kaname gave him. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's slender waist and pulled him onto him as much as he shoved, making their connection as deep as possible, making Kaname feel him lay claim to all that he was. Kaname cried out again as Zero became more aggressive, shaking them both as the noise of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the bathroom, as Kaname's hair fell into his eyes, his legs sliding off the floor and up Zero's own, curling in a pose of absolute submission to Zero's possession of him, letting Zero support them both. He was Zero's, but then he knew that. He'd known for a long time...

"AAHHHHH!! FUCK! FUCK!!" Zero cried as his seed and his orgasm seemed wrenched from his very being by Kaname's intoxicating, velvet heat. He buried his face between Kaname's shoulder blades as he came, trying to get closer. Trying to become one with him. Kaname, though, had no words left. He was utterly exhausted. He slumped against the wall and allowed Zero to washed him and carry him back to bed. It was a given that they would both sleep in.

_Many months later_

"**ANOTHER** trip? So soon?"

Yuuki pouted and tried to pull her swollen feet away but Kaname held them tightly. The two stubborn purebloods struggled for a while, before Yuuki gave in and allowed Kaname to continue rubbing them. She decided to compensate herself by grabbing another peeled mango and, after pouring salt onto it, popped it into her mouth to devour it with barely concealed violence.

"It can't be helped, my love. They'll deal only with me... Will you stop that?! You'll pickle our children! I'm not going through all these mood swings and have nothing to show for it..."

"The doctor says it won't hurt them. And considering the misery I'm going through I deserve a little comfort. I can't believe that you'd leave now that I'm almost to term, Kaname. I thought you loved me..." Yuuki's face crumpled and tears began to fall, but Kaname only rolled his eyes. It was the mood swings again. He only lifted one leg to kiss a pretty toe before continuing to rub her soles firmly, waiting out the tide. It was a good thing she was so beautiful pregnant...

"Come on, Yuuki. You cry when we have to go to work! This is so silly!"

"I can't... he...help it. I feel miserable. If only I could get some sleep. They're so busy in there having fun, not caring about their poor, tired mother. Can't we induce...?"

"No, we can't. Do you want anything else? Some water to wash all that salt down, perhaps?" Kaname asked his tone dry, long-suffering. He hated to leave Zero alone with her like this. It seemed so cruel somehow...

"No. No, thank you." Yuuki replied, sighing, her tears coming to a halt as she finally reigned herself in. She knew she was being unreasonable, often apologising when she was on a more even keel, but between them both, they got her through it and were always there. Even Kaname who worked long hours would make a point to sit with her, once he was home, until she went to sleep. She was very lucky. And having a twin!! When they'd heard, they'd told Zero quite excitedly. He'd been part of a twin. Maybe... But he'd been less enthusiastic than they were, going off by himself for a while. They'd guessed he was remembering his brother, his fears making him worry for their children. But, he'd eventually gotten over it. They wouldn't know for sure until they were born anyway, even as they had agreed not to press the issue of paternity too much. They were all their parents.

Zero watched them for a while. Surprisingly, he enjoyed seeing them like that. They seemed the perfect couple. In love and devoted to each other. Their similar colouring and beauty made them breathtakingly exotic creatures to behold, especially in the fire's glow like this, and his love for them made him ache for their happiness. He lay there and watched as Yuuki relaxed against the sofa cushions and Kaname spoke to her softly, sometimes too softly, but Zero didn't mind. He knew it was unintentional...

Zero perked up and opened his eyes as he heard a low moan. He looked across at the Yuuki who was watching with rapt attention as Kaname sucked her toes, playing his tongue between them, and then drawing them into his mouth, his eyes closing as Yuuki moaned again. Zero saw Kaname's hand trail slowly down Yuuki's inner thigh to her moist junction, the clingy, wool dress riding higher onto her hips as she spread her legs, letting Kaname smooth his fingers over her, pink cotton panties...

"Yes... Kaname, that feels..." Yuuki broke off, and moaned again as Kaname pinched the engorged nub between his fingers and rolled it through the fabric. Yuuki's suspended leg jerked as her head fell back. Another side effect of her raging hormones was an increased appetite for sex. Anyone would say it was odd considering how uncomfortable she was. But after being awoken several times during the day by an extremely horny, pregnant, female pureblood, they got over the incongruity pretty quickly.

Zero, for one, liked this side effect. Kaname's eyes followed Zero as he sat up and got to his knees on the floor. Kaname nearly dropped his project as he saw the hunger in Zero's eyes and his approach on his knees like that. Sometimes, it meant Kaname wouldn't be coherent for another hour...

Zero reached for Yuuki's leg and took it from Kaname, but he merely pulled Yuuki to a sitting position. Kaname struggled to get over his disappointment. Yuuki opened her eyes and watched as Zero calmly reached for the waistband of her panties and tugged, pulling them down her soft, pale thighs and slowly over her calves. He eventually tugged them off and tossed them to one side, narrowly missing the fireplace.

"Zero..."

Zero placed his finger to his lips and Yuuki closed her mouth. He waited as if to see if he would be obeyed and then spread Yuuki's legs, laying her bare to him. She was already almost crimson with arousal: hot, moist...

Yuuki gasped, and then cried out as Zero's head dipped out of sight, and a warm tongue began to lick her sensitive nub insistently, playing all along the base and tip, before drawing it into his mouth, sucking, licking, deliberately nibbling with his teeth in the way she just couldn't...

"UUNNGGG!!" Yuuki groaned loudly, trying to close her legs. Kaname caught her just before Zero got clouted. She whined as Zero released her to trailed his tongue along her swollen flesh, applying gradually increasing pressure with each pass until he popped inside, filling her sweetness with his insatiable tongue. Yuuki squealed and bucked her hips, trying to slip him further inside, trying to get relief.

"Zero... Zero!" Yuuki tried to grab his head but her enormous stomach was in the way. She gripped the sofa cushion instead, as a moist thumb began to circle her painfully sensitive flesh, as the tongue flicked in and out, trailing along her opening then delving inside for more... "Zero!! Goddammit!!"

Yuuki pushed to a seat and awkwardly tried to get off the sofa. She was going to sit on Zero's erection until he passed out, the son of a bitch...!

"Yuuki, love. Zero isn't finished."

"Kaname, if you try to stop me and I will remove your arm from your body, I swear to..."

Yuuki was hushed as another male tongue delved into her, lazily fencing with her own before moving to thrill against her sensuous lower lip. Yuuki's hands moved to grab Kaname's navy Armani T-shirt, the fingers twisting into the soft cotton in silent desperation. What were they doing to her? Taking advantage of a poor, pregnant woman? Yuuki pulled away and gasped as her moist tunnel convulsed around a pair of erratic fingers, her fluids soaking them and the lips that were enthusiastically rolling her flesh between them.

"Yuuki, as much as I love your maternity wear..." Kaname began.

Yuuki leaned forward and tugged at the hem. The dress disappeared over her head and across the room in one motion. She leaned back to pull Kaname's lips back to hers but his focus was on something else. Yuuki's fingers threaded through the dark head as lips worried her large, tender nipples, and a warm hand kneaded gently the other heavy breast. Zero was now kissing her thighs, giving her a brief respite, but not much as his fingers were still buried deep inside of her, the tips massaging the front wall leisurely. Yuuki moaned and spread her legs further apart. She wanted Zero to _screw_ her...

Yuuki opened her eyes, bereaved, as Kaname rubbed her stomach, raining kisses on the prominent swell before moving lower, sliding off the couch to the ivory-carpeted floor. Zero looked at Kaname as he joined him between Yuuki's legs, wondering what he was planning. He wasn't very put out. He could always move on to her nipples. Just the roughness of his tongue on the tender peaks and Yuuki would come all over his fingers.

But Kaname leaned forward and hooked Zero into a kiss, tasting, lapping at his wife's flavour mingled with his other lover's. Zero groaned as Kaname teased him, not letting him get a firm grip of his lips or tongue. Zero fisted the neck of the beleaguered T-shirt and got up onto his knees, towering over Kaname, stretching Kaname's neck backwards in order to meet Zero's onslaught. Questing hands delved under clothing, trailing along sensitive flesh. They threatened to become lost in each other and their subtle power play. Yuuki would normally have thoroughly enjoyed it, except she couldn't quite reach to... help herself. She launched a foot at Zero's head but Kaname again saved it.

"I believe," Kaname managed, in between pants of breath, "the lady... wants our... attention."

"Let's give it to her then."

Kaname dove for Yuuki's moist core, holding her pert bum in the palms of his hands. After paying some attention to the needy entrance he buried his tongue as far into her as it would go, knowing how much she loved it.

"Oh!! Ohhhh... fuuuuck...!" Yuuki moaned, rolling her hips until she came all over Kaname's hot mouth. Zero watched this then stood and pulled at Yuuki's arms. She canted onto Kaname's shoulders, and then forwards onto her knees on the floor, taking her husband with her, who, incidentally, never missed a beat. That is, until he felt Zero straddle him, until he felt Zero tongue lick his lips then move higher to Yuuki's tight ring...

"Haaahh!! Oh God!!" Yuuki yelled, writhing, unable to handle the twin hot, suction on her electrified nether region. She tried to pull away, tried to reach behind her to yank at the devastating silver head, but she was held firmly. She could do nothing but lose her mind as warm, wet tongues parted her secrets...

"I'm... divorcing you... both... you sick... twisted..." Yuuki groaned and fell over, as her womb seized of a glorious sensation, the contractions ripping through her like steel through flesh, the violence taking her breath away. She lay panting on the floor unable to get her mind to function, unable to grasp the import of the warm fluid on her bum until it was too late. She started as she was probed intimately.

"Oh, no! I can't handle...!"

Yuuki sucked in her breath as Zero began to slide into her slowly, careful not to cause her any real discomfort. She was too advanced in pregnancy for deep penetration, but they relished what they _could_ get. The both of them...

"My turn, sweetheart."

"Kaname, not you too. You said you'd be kind to me..."

"We are. Otherwise, I would be the one..." Kaname glance up at Zero to illustrate his meaning.

"What are you saying, Kaname? You are not that much bigger."

"Sure, my love. Anything you say."

"Bastard..." Zero retorted, trying to think of a way to exact revenge. Kaname was so full of himself.

Yuuki raised a sweat soaked head as she felt herself being lifted and saw Kaname drift into her line of vision. He dealt her a tender peck on the lips.

"Ready?"

"No..." Yuuki grumbled. Her nerves felt like they would give out at any minute. Couldn't they have mercy? Couldn't they see she was in a delicate condition?

Zero wrapped his arms around Yuuki and kissed her neck, two fingers rolling her left nipple seductively, the other going lower... Yuuki closed her eyes and pressed back onto Zero's stiffness, driving him deeper. She forgot her earlier protests as fingers rubbed her greedy slit into a state of desperate need.

"Kaname. Please..." Yuuki begged, before long, her insides burning and aching at the same time. Their hands were everywhere but where she needed them to be. She wanted them... deep... violent...

Kaname placed his soaked tip to her entrance, teasing her briefly before sliding himself slowly into her. Yuuki gasped again at her exquisite fullness, savouring it. She twisted her head to kiss Zero, unable to reach her husband. God, she loved them. She loved them both so much...

Yuuki cried out as Kaname pumped his hips quickly, then again, driving into her, seduced by her sopping wet core. Kaname grimaced at the sight before him, his body responding to their mutual need and his body's own sensations. He wanted more but reigned himself in. He'd never want to hurt her. He would save his need for later...

"Dammit, Kaname!! Please... More!" Yuuki moaned and tried to seat herself but the men stopped her. They decided to save her from herself, reversing their position on the floor with a careful roll. Kaname got to his knees and began to devastate, holding Yuuki's feet to his chest while he pumped into her heat, enjoying her shrill cries and tortured moans as she lay helpless on top of Zero's chest. He was also enjoying the faraway look in Zero's dilated eyes, the sweat soaked, flushed skin, the tiny grunts of pleasure each bout of friction elicited. Kaname looked at him with undisguised lust; the dark promise of ruthless lovemaking in his eyes. Unfortunately, Zero was oblivious, lost as he was in Yuuki's tight heat, enjoying Kaname's movements against him. He bit off a groan as he exploded, only just remembering to not bury himself deep inside her as he loved to do...

Yuuki came again, soaking her men as her climax wrenched at everything inside of her. Her womb and intimate muscles throbbed pleasurably as she collapsed onto Zero, shaking her head, begging for mercy. Kaname finally released her, leaning over to kiss his wife gently, at odds with his calculating demeanour before. He lifted her gently off of Zero and placed her on the sofa covering her with the large cashmere throw. She moaned sweetly as she drifted off, her last thoughts of how lucky she really was.

Kaname raised himself from kissing Yuuki and turned towards where Zero lay on the floor exhausted, his eyes closed, relaxing in the aftermath of such incredible sex. He only raised his head when he felt warm fluid pour onto the juncture of his legs...

"Kaname, what are you...?!"

"You're not tired, are you? That kiss you gave me earlier promised me some action and you always keep your promises."

"Kaname, _you_ kissed _me. _I don't recall promising anything..."

"Roll over."

"Kaname..."

"Do it or I'll make you..." Kaname insisted reaching to flip him, ignoring his protests.

"Kaname! If you dare...!"

"God, I love this ass..." Kaname ignored him, squeezing Zero's pert cheeks and parting them, rubbing the liquid onto and into that tantalising rosebud.

"Kaname! Kana... OOhhh... God..." Zero groaned as Kaname sighed and pushed his considerable length all the way into said sweet ass. Now, he thought, as he began to ride Zero with gusto, he could _finally _work off all this energy he'd saved being gentle with Yuuki. Kaname, too, thought he was an extremely lucky man.

_The End!_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._

_Whew!! I think I have definitely, thoroughly, scratched that KxYxZ itch BW caused_. _ Time to go back to man/man goodness! Special thanks to all my reviewers who gave me ideas and kept me going. _


End file.
